maya lagyo
by antichthon
Summary: Naib, Naib Subedar, tuliskan 'maya lagyo' di dalam surat itu dan semoga cintaku sampai padanya. [naibeli] [aboverse] [warning:rape/noncon, lactating]


**maya lagyo**

**Warning:** ABOverse. Companion fic untuk fancomic 'Reckless Omega Eli and Responsible Alpha Naib' ( emilebois), walau bisa dibaca terpisah. Shellshocked!Naib. Sifat Naib interpretasi dari lore IDV (terutama deduction story William) dan trait shellshocked. MotherTheresa!Eli.

'Peserta' = survivor. Pemburu = hunter.

.

.

**0**

dukha – experiences of pain, suffering, hardship, and sorrow.

**maya lagyo** \- love befell (me) / love (was) felt. Appears most commonly in love letters.

_Naib, bisa bantu aku menulis? Tuliskan maya lagyo untuk istriku, anakku, mantan kekasih-kekasihku. _

.

.

.

**01**

Awalnya hanya peserta baru. Seorang pria bertudung gelap datang membawa koper bertambal, disertai burung hantu dan sebuah penutup mata di muka bertanda. Di luar salju turun begitu deras; bubuk-bubuk es menyempil di tiap sela.

Naib Subedar tengah berjalan turun dari tangga, hendak menyepi untuk merokok, ketika pandangannya jatuh ke sosok peserta baru. Asing. Hitam. Lusuh nan kumal. Tapi wajah yang berada di sana bersih dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

…

"Nama saya Eli Clark."

Lelaki Nepal itu tidak membalas jabatan tangan yang disodorkan. Hidung si tentara bayaran malah mengendus-endus, mengernyit kala mencium wangi lili.

.

**02**

Peserta permainan nyaris puluhan— sebagian besar Alpha dan Beta. Sedikit sekali Omega. Hanya tiga orang, satu laki-laki dan dua wanita.

Sesuai dengan norma kepantasan pada jamannya, pengaturan dilakukan untuk antisipasi situasi. Situasi semacam apa? Situasi semacam permainan hidup-mati, di mana bineka manusia terkungkung dalam satu kediaman, tanpa sedikitpun kepastian.

Musim kawin cuma salah satu dari sekian problema. Pemisahan Omega dan Alpha, tindakan preventif, hingga masalah kontrasepsi membayangi. Siapa yang menjaga dan apa yang dijaga? Apapun bisa terjadi di antara orang-orang yang tinggal satu lokasi, terutama orang-orang frustasi dan nekad, terutama orang-orang jahat.

Meskipun tidak nyaman, malam itu semua Peserta berembuk sehabis makan malam. Urusan-urusan badan nan memalukan dibahas satu-persatu, membuat beberapa pribadi yang lebih halus malu dan jengah. Naib berada di antara Kurt dan Norton Campbell, mengamati situasi dengan tangan terlipat. Martha tengah berdebat dengan Servais terkait pembagian kamar.

Pembicaraan berlarut-larut. Para Beta mulai berbincang satu sama lain, Aesop Carl sudah mengendap-endap kembali ke kamarnya. Naib melihat si peserta baru—Eli Clark sang Peramal berada di ujung meja, mengelus burung hantu, agak ragu menanggapi diskusi. Terlihat tak nyaman, pasti. Kedatangannya sebagai Omega laki-laki mengacaukan tatanan sosial yang sudah ada.

Seutas wangi menyambung dari ujung situ ke sini.

.

**03**

Beberapa hari berlalu dan akhirnya Naib Subedar dapat melihat Eli Clark jauh lebih dekat, sebagai seorang pribadi dan bukan sosok berkelebat. Kali ini mereka satu tim, berjuang bersama di area taman hiburan.

Burung hantu Eli berpatroli. Naib menepi di balik dinding tenda sembari mengukur situasi, ketika hewan itu datang berputar-putar, sempat berhenti, lalu pergi.

Sudah ada desas-desus soal Eli Clark; penglihatan jauh dan dibantu burung hantu. Kemampuan bergimik macam itu banyak dimiliki para peserta, sehingga tidak ada yang terlampau heran. Yang pentin kemampuannya, Eli seorang pemain seimbang— meski bukan petarung, ia berani menghadapi Pemburu dan cukup lihai menangani mesin.

Dan bagi Naib, sudah cukup bila Eli bisa mengurus diri sendiri.

.

**04**

Sebagai tentara bayaran yang berpengalaman, sebagai Alpha, sebagai putera pertama dari keluarga miskin nan yatim, Naib sering menjadi tumpuan. Bahkan dalam permainan inipun, ia temukan orang-orang mengandalkannya. Saat terjun ke permainan, harapan para anggota tim langsung terasa. Jika ada yang tertangkap, pasti Naib yang diharap menolong. Tentu saja bukan hanya dirinya yang jatuh jadi sandaran—ada Martha dengan latar belakang militer yang sama, misalnya.

Wajar. Ini masalah hidup mati; beberapa di antara mereka juga sebenarnya orang biasa. Salah satu peserta bahkan seorang gadis buta, yang bersusah payah bertahan dengan sebatang tongkat.

Mengabaikan ngilu di siku, Naib memantul di dinding. Serangan meleset menggores bahu kiri, merobek jaket hijau yang compang-camping. Kalau bisa mendistraksi sang pemburu lebih lama lagi, mereka bisa menang. Tinggal satu mesin_ cipher_ lagi—lalu membuka gerbang, dan mengumpulkan orang-orang.

Satu sabetan kembali mencabik, kali ini di bagian kanan. Nafasnya mulai berat. Meskipun bisa lama menahan, bukan berarti ia kebal.

Lari atau mati, melawan atau mati, berjuang atau jadi pengecut—dan selagi bersugesti, pemburu di belakangnya menyatu dengan kenangan lama. Apa yang tengah ia rasa melebur bersama apa yang _pernah_ ia rasa; denting-denting besi ini, musik karnival memuakkan ini, bau minyak tua dari wahana permainan ini—

Menjadi sepasukan tentara musuh. Menjadi suara bising dan berondong selongsong. Menjadi tanah terbakar dan langit yang berasap, membutakan mata. Menjadi derum kendaraan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Naib, _Naib Subedar_—

Terdengar kukuk burung hantu dan suara tebasan, semua serba tepat waktu. Naib mengerjapkan mata, merasa bagai dipaksa bangun dari mimpi. Ia meloncati _portal _Fiona dan segera bersembunyi.

.

**05**

Di malam hari, Naib terbangun karena ketukan kecil di koridor. Cuma angin dan bukan apa-apa, tapi tetap saja ia butuh waktu mengatur napas. Setelah merasa lebih waras, pria itu berniat pergi ke dapur. Siapa tahu ada rokok atau bir. Gelas untuk dibanting juga boleh, pokoknya sesuatu untuk mengusir pikiran. Terkadang, malam yang tenang jauh lebih mengusik dibanding saat permainan.

Seperti biasa, selesai bermain, memang lebih baik menunda tidur.

Pria itu mengendap-endap dengan Kukri terpasang di pinggang. Untungnya di dapur masih ada setengah kotak rokok untuk dihisap. Naib merampas semua dan bergegas pergi ke ruang makan.

Jika bisa, ia tak ingin terlelap lagi.

Udara berbau tembakau murahan dan bata busuk karena salju. Dengan telapak kaki kotor dan rambut terurai agak berminyak, Naib menyalakan rokok dan mengisapnya. Seisap, dua isap, dan di tengah ketidaksedapan tembakau murah, Naib mencium sesuatu—tangannya perlahan menyusup mencari Kukri, namun wangi lili itu familiar.

Seseorang berjalan di lorong sembari membawa lilin; bayangan sayap burung merentang di dinding dan memanjang hingga ke pintu. Sayap serupa sabit tajam, mirip gambar kematian yang populer di kalangan prajurit Inggris.

"Tuan Subedar?"

Naib tak kaget melihat siapa yang muncul dari pintu terbuka. Hanya satu orang di mansion ini yang berbau gereja di hari Minggu, yang bisa begitu lugu memanggilnya 'Tuan Subedar'.

Eli Clark telah melepas mantel dan tudung, hanya mengenakan terusan dalam. Burung hantu terbang rendah, sesekali mematuki rambut Eli yang terpangkas pendek. Burung itu sudah banyak menolong tadi siang.

"Tidak tidur, Tuan Subedar?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Eli terkekeh, lalu menarik kursi yang berseberangan. Naib hanya mengernyit, terganggu.

.

**06**

Mereka berbincang. Atau sebenarnya, Eli Clark berusaha mengobrol, sementara isapan rokok Naib sambung-menyambung. Pandangan mereka bahkan tidak bertemu. Naib menatap ke suatu daerah kosong, nyaris tak berada di situ. Pandangannya tak melihat sesuatu.

"Anda melakukannya lagi!"

Barulah Naib menoleh, mengernyitkan alis.

"Pandangan itu—anda berada di sini, tapi tidak _di sini_. Waktu permainan tadi juga sama—" Di seberang meja, si Peramal terlihat khawatir. "melalui burung hantu, berkali-kali saya lihat anda melakukan itu. Memisahkan diri dari sekitar seperti itu—sungguh tak sehat, Tuan Subedar."

Kekhawatiran yang sungguh mengganggu—terutama dari seseorang yang terlihat begitu baik, begitu lurus, tanpa siratan kesinisan. Sehingga Alpha itu mencondongkan badan; Eli mungkin mengira hatinya mulai terbuka dan mau berteman, tapi tak seberapa lama, Naib menghembuskan asap rokok tepat ke muka. Omega itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Oh, maafkan kelancanganku. Rokok tidak baik untuk calon 'Ibu', kan?" singgung tentara itu, nyaris sengaja. Kata-kata bahasa Inggris terbungkus logat yang aneh. "Aku harus minta maaf untuk jabang bayimu."

"…"

Eli tidak menunjukkan wajah terhina, walau jelas terganggu. Sembari membelai pelan kepala si burung hantu, ia memberitahu, "Saya tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Hm?"

"Melahirkan anak." tegasnya. "Saya takkan menuruti kodrat sebagai Omega."

"Ow." Naib menahan diri untuk bertanya, _'kau disakiti siapa?'_

"Saya—saya sudah bertunangan dengan seorang gadis beta. Namanya Gertrude." Nadanya berubah sakral, seakan nama itu adalah doa. "Ia sedang menunggu saya di desa."

Alis Naib naik satu.

"Memang Laki-laki Omega dan gadis Beta punya banyak rintangan, tapi semua akan kami hadapi." jelasnya mantap. "Kami saling memiliki, dan itu cukup."

Sesungguhnya, tidak ada niatan Naib untuk tertawa. Tapi dilakukan juga; percik dari puntung berjatuhan sementara kedua bahu Naib berguncang hebat, mendengus pada asmara yang baginya picisan. Anak muda Inggris memang luar biasa, mungkin terlalu banyak makan kabut dan asap?

Barulah sekarang Eli kelihatan agak tersinggung. "Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Aneh. Tentu saja itu aneh." Berniat menghina, Naib mematikan puntung di atas permukaan meja. Titik hitam terbakar di antara mereka berdua. "Laki-laki Omega dan gadis Beta?Kau tidak mau hamil dan tidak bisa membuat pasanganmu hamil, jadi buat apa hubungan yang tak _menghasilkan _seperti itu?"

"…"

Tadi sudah kelewatan. Eli Clark berdiri, melirihkan selamat malam yang kaku sekali, kemudian berlalu membawa si burung hantu.

.

**07**

Sejak malam itu, Eli Clark tidak mendekati Naib, dan Naib pun tak punya niatan meminta maaf.

Untungnya, terlepas dari kegetiran yang ada, Eli cukup dewasa. Sebagai dua pemain berkemampuan, keduanya sering juga dipasangkan, dan tak sekalipun Naib merasa diabaikan. Burung hantu datang membantu tepat waktu, tak pernah sengaja melewatkan. Saat dikursikan sekalipun, Eli datang dan membuka ikatan Naib, walau dilakukan tanpa bicara.

.

**08**

Eli Clark yang pertama melunak, didasari oleh iba. Awal mulanya memang perasaan iba.

Permainan hari ini ada di lokasi menepi, di suatu desa di dekat danau. Si Peramal menyisiri daerah ladang, mencari-cari. Salah satu mesin _chiper _masih menyala di dalam gubuk. Yakin akan amannya situasi, Eli melompati jendela dan masuk ke dalam, mengira tak ada orang.

Ternyata ada. Naib di sana, bekerja, nyaris tak bergerak dari posisi. Eli membelalakkan mata. Meski sering main bersama, baru kali ini Eli melihat Naib menggarap mesin; biasanya pria itu selalu berlari, berlari menuju kursi, berlari menghindari pemburu, berlari menuju pintu. Berlari dengan mata nanar nan jauh, nyaris mirip kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Naib tidak menoleh dan berkutat pada mesin. Hati Eli melesak melihat punggung Naib yang penuh cakaran, hijau berpadu dengan merah mengering. Luka yang parah. Sejenak, kata-kata jahat malam itu terlupa begitu saja.

"Tuan Subedar, mari saya sembuhkan dulu."

"Tidak perlu." tolaknya. Jari-jari Naib bergetar di atas mesin dan dia sedikit menggigit bibir, seperti menahan sesuatu. Mungkin menahan luka, mungkin juga yang lain. Keringat mengucur deras. "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini—"

"Jangan bodoh, masih ada tiga mesin lagi! Kita sembuhkan luka dulu."

"Mau terluka atau mati, ini harus diselesaikan. " kerasnya.

"T-Tuan Subedar?"

Ada yang tidak beres.

Meski di luar tegar, Eli merasa Naib dikejar sesuatu. Apakah itu masa lalu? Masa lalukah? Atau harga diri sebagai Gurkha yang dilaknat tertangguh sepanjang masa? Mengapa sepasang mata hijau itu mirip selongsong kosong? Apa yang membuatnya menderita? Eli tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini. Hati Eli yang perasa tersentuh oleh kondisi menyedihkan di hadapannya.

Tidak mungkin. Karena itulah, didorong oleh rasa iba, ia menangkup wajah Naib dan memaksa mereka bertemu mata.

"Tuan Subedar, tatap saya." Setitik cahaya kembali meretas di kedua bola mata. "Anda aman. Anda tak menanggung segalanya— Saya di sini, akan membantu. Jadi, mari kita beristirahat sebentar."

.

**09**

Tertegunlah dirinya ketika membuka jubah hijau Naib; tubuh setengah rusak. Bertambal. Buruk rupa. Dari celah robekan kaus terlihat luka lama bertumpuk dengan yang baru, menindih lubang-lubang tembakan.

Proses penyembuhan Naib memakan waktu. Mereka melakukannya dalam diam. Sesekali berhenti untuk mendengar situasi, kali-kali ada Pemburu di dekat situ. Eli mengirim burung hantu untuk membantu pemain lain, sehingga di sana hanya ada mereka. Mereka dan sebuah _cipher_ setengah matang, berbunyi ricuh.

"Keringatnya banyak. Sakit?" Eli terdengar khawatir, sadar bahwa dia bukan dokter.

"Cepat lakukan." desis Naib yang tengah merunduk , jemari memijat dahi. Satu-dua langkah dari tempatnya duduk, mesin _chiper_ itu masih menyala, berdentum-dentum. Dentum yang di kepalanya menggema menjadi letupan, meledak ribuan kali. Sakit. Bagi Eli Clark, mesin _chiper _itu biasa saja. Sungguh membuat iri.

Sakit bukan hanya di punggung. Di kepala, terutama, susul-menyusul. Malam inipun dirinya takkan tidur.

Punggungnya selesai dibalut. Naib berdiri, namun bunyi dijit yang mendadak letup membuatnya oleng, hilang keseimbangan. Ada yang menembak tepat di telinga. Ah, bukan. Tidak ada. Hanya mesin chiper saja. _(Dia juga tidak mati. Tidak mati juga. Temannya yang menolong, dan temannya yang mati. Ayo Gorkhali! teriak seseorang nun jauh di sana._

Untunglah dari belakang, Eli siap menangkap; beda tinggi yang ada nyaris sekepala, sehingga wajar bila wajah si tentara bertengger di bahu kala ia tersangga. Hanya bagian leher Eli yang memperlihatkan kulit selain wajah, putih yang kontras dengan setelan hitam. Bibir Naib yang terjahit merasakan hangat kulitnya. Pantang bagi seorang tentara Gurkha untuk menyentuh leher rekannya, sehingga Naib refleks berjengit dan malah merosot hingga ke dada Eli.

Eli mengira Naib kesulitan berdiri, sehingga diaturlah posisi agar mereka duduk di lantai. Wajah Naib terdekap ke dada Eli, yang samar-samar berbau manis basah, mirip susu.

"Anda lelah?" Lengan-lengan Eli yang panjang dan kurus merengkuh kepala sang tentara. (Kenapa Peramal aneh ini mengatai dirinya takut?) Rengkuhannya lembut seperti membungkus bayi. "Tidak perlu takut. Curilah istirahat barang semenit."

…

Lalu bau itu. _Baunya itu_. Keringat dan debu, lili bercampur susu. Aroma Omega. Wangi.

Bagai anastesi, sakitnya masih ada, tapi sehirup napas dan semua bisa dilupa. Si Omega menenangkan dengan mendengkur. Naib mengendur, tak lagi kencang.

.

**10**

Ini kedua kalinya mereka bertemu dalam kondsi yang sama; malam hari, sepi, di ruang makan. Asap rokok mengepul dan api lilin bergoyang ringan. Sayap si burung hantu kembali merentang di dinding, membentuk bayangan besar, dan Naib masih melihatnya sebagai sabit. Sabit tajam milik Dewa Kematian,digambar di dinding barak oleh seorang prajurit Inggris sebagai lelucon buruk.

Mereka tidak berbicara. Belum. Barulah ketika Eli terbatuk-batuk, Naib mematikan puntung tepat di titik terbakar yang dulu dibuat, dan iapun berkata,"… Tadi siang. Kau mendengkur untukku."

Tentu saja itu yang dibahas.

Eli kikuk dan berasalan bahwa itu kondisi darurat, karena Naib butuh bantuan. Sedikit merah muda menghiasi pipi, merasa canggung— karena dengkuran adalah tanda kasih. Dengkuran Omega memang teruji menenangkan siapa saja. Meski Eli bermaksud tulus, mendengkur tetap saja ungkapan sayang yang intim, seintim kecupan di dahi. Sepasang kekasih malu-malu atau ibu kepada bayi, tapi jelas bukan untuk rekan atau kenalan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"H-hanya merasa perlu melakukannya." Jemari-jemari Eli mengait di atas paha, mendadak merasa sudah tak sopan. "Memang kita tidak dekat, tapi saya tahu bagaimana perilaku orang yang terusik. Tuan Subedar jelas terganggu sesuatu, dan saat itu—saat itu, yang saya pikirkan hanyalah menenangkan anda."

"Pfft. Mulia sekali.""

Eli merengut. "Kenapa anda selalu meledek?"

"Aku tidak meledek." Naib merogoh saku, mencari rokok kedua, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa selain sekeping uang. "Di antara para manusia di sini, kau salah satu yang paling lurus. Mengesalkan memang, tapi tidak jahat. Tidak sejahat orang-orang yang lain."

Permainan berujung duit macam ini adalah magnet para bangsat. Penipu, pencuri, pembunuh—tapi Eli Clark bukan itu semua, walau jelas punya tujuan; kalangan orang baik seperti Helena dan Martha datang tergiur uang. Apakah Peramal di hadapannya ini butuh dana? Bayar utang mungkin, atau cari dana menikah?

Mata burung hantu berkilau kebiruan sementara jemari Naib memainkan kepingan uang.

"Lalu anda masuk mana? Yang lurus atau yang jahat?"

Naib memandang Eli. Ah, kali ini tatapannya ada di tempat, tidak menerawang lagi. "Menurutmu, aku yang mana?"

.

**11**

Naib Subedar punya kebiasaan— ia tak tidur di malam setelah permainan. Sebagian besar orang pulas setelah bermain karena seharian tegang dan kelelahan, atau sekadar harus memulihkan badan. Tapi Naib tidak begitu. Ia malah keluar di tengah malam, turun dan merokok.

Biasanya sendiri. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, ada yang bersama. Ada yang duduk di kursi itu. Si Peramal pun mulai sering turun, sambil membawa sebatang lilin. Ikut-ikutan begadang. Mungkin Eli terlanjur tahu hati penuh luka seorang tentara, dan sebagaimana seorang baik hati yang klise, ia menjadikan Naib kewajibannya. Merasa harus menemani, setidaknya.

Pembicaraan memang berlangsung tak imbang, dan Eli lebih sering bergurau sendiri— tentang permainan yang ini atau pemburu yang itu, sesekali masuk ke ranah pribadi. Misalnya, tahukan Tuan Subedar bahwa burung hantu ini bernama Poppo? Seorang bocah pemerah susu yang memberikan nama. Tahukan Tuan Subedar tentang Gertrude yang memesona? Mereka pernah berdansa di pesta rakyat, rok panjang gadisnya terangkat di tiap putaran.

Naib hanya bereaksi sesekali dan lebih jarang lagi menjawab, tapi Eli tahu ia mendengarkan. Eli berusaha keras agar ia mendengarkan; saat sepasang mata melanglang pergi, menatap suatu kegelapan yang tak kasat mata, maka Eli akan menarik perhatian. Kadang menepuk bahu, kadang berbicara keras.

.

**12**

Pertama kali Naib menangani mesin_ cipher _di permainan awal, moralnya sedikit merosot. Bunyi mesin_ cipher_ seperti ancaman. Seperti bom yang harus dijinakkan.

Sebelumnya, Naib sudah bertemu langsung dengan Pemburu. Dirinya bahkan sempat dikursikan di awal-awal permainan; tapi dibandingkan kursi roket yang jelas berbahaya, Naib lebih gentar dengan mesin sekecil itu.

Naib menarik napas yang berat, sadar harus memulai_._

_Kecil. Kecil dan tak berbahaya. Lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. _Dengan menanamkan sugesti Naib mulai bekerja, berharap ia akan terbiasa. Tapi tak mungkin; selagi bekerja, ia temukan jiwanya mengembara ke _sana._ Kembali **di sana,** seakan tak pernah pulang ke Inggris.

_(Naib!_ Atasan yang ia benci memberi pistol lalu menunjuk rekan sekarat. _Tembak dia, NAIB SUBEDAR!)_

Kalibrasi meleset. Timbul suara yang keras sekali, hingga membuatnya tersentak. Bunyinya keras, tapi seharusnya tidak _sekeras itu._Naib terjebak dalam waktu, mengingat kali pertama ia mengalami ledakan bom. Jauh di horizon sana, tapi terasa hingga ke tempatnya berlindung. Letupan keras di telinga, berlanjut dengan dentum tumpul di jantung. Dentum yang tak juga hilang.

.

Tetapi sekarang,

_sekarang._

Seekor burung hantu berterbangan di sisi selagi dirinya berkutat pada kalibrasi. Hanya sebentar saja, tapi jelas dikirim untuk menemani. Untuk apa Eli Clark melakukan hal semacam itu?

.

**13**

"_Hentikan itu_."

Eli berpaling dari kesibukan menyikati kepala Poppo.

"Mengirim burung hantu untuk menemaniku. Itu tak perlu."

"Oh." Itu maksudnya. Eli kembali merawati bulu Poppo menggunakan sikat bulukan, lalu terbatuk dengan suara yang agak sakit. "Apa Poppo mengganggu konsentrasi? Nanti Poppo akan saya peringatkan untuk berhati-hati."

Lilin di meja bergoyang karena angin malam, menimbulkan bayang-bayang di wajah Naib. Pria itu memang tampak terganggu, namun untuk alasan yang lain. "Lebih baik gunakan burung hantu dengan efisien. Untuk mendukung rekan yang lain, misalnya."

"Tapi saya sudah lakukan, bukan? Saya kirim untuk mendukung Tuan Subedar." Alis Naib terangkat satu, sementara Eli tetap tenang, tetap memandang lurus. "Bukankah saya sudah berjanji akan selalu menemani? Tuan Subedar tidak perlu takut."

"Aku tidak takut."

"Tuan Subedar," potongnya, "selalu percaya diri saat melawan Pemburu. Tak pernah putus asa meski di atas kursi roket. Tapi anda selalu waswas di depan mesin, selalu memandang entah kemana, seperti punya suatu trauma. Apa anda lemah untuk hal-hal semacam itu?"

Denting logam jatuh ke lantai, tak terpungut. Naib berdiri, menimbulkan keretak pada kursi. Pembicaraan itu sudah membuat Naib kesal, dan rasa kasihan Eli membuatnya lebih kesal lagi. Meski tak lagi tergabung dalam resimen tentara, tapi menjadi seorang Gurkha adalah setengah dari identitas Naib; Gurkha harus selalu tangguh, tak takut apapun. _Ayo Gorkhali _yang telah membawa Naib dan para putera Nepal melewati semua, mulai dari hujan alam sampai peluru. Berani-beraninya orang ini menuduh Naib lemah— tak mungkin dia yang telah membunuh orang, memburu wanita dan anak-anak, merupakan seorang lemah –

Sebagaimana pria, sebagaimana Alpha, sebagaimana manusia, Naib Subedar benci mengakui kelemahan diri, dan jauh lebih benci jika orang lain menyadarinya.

Naib sudah pergi tanpa permisi, tidak peduli. Eli memanggil dengan tangan terentang, sadar ia membuat pria itu marah, tapi langkahnya terlanjur terhalang serangan batuk.

.

**14 **

Ketika burung hantu itu datang lagi, Naib mengusirnya pergi. Namun Poppo terus mengitarinya. Semakin lama burung itu ada di sana, semakin marahlah Naib.

Eli bisa melihat via si burung hantu; si Peramal pernah memberitahu. Karena itu, dengan sengaja Naib berhadapan langsung, mata bertemu mata, melotot melawan manik biru yang tak berkedip. Biar si pemilik tahu rasa. Biar tahu bahwa perhatiannya tak diminta.

"Pergi." usir Naib, keras dan jelas.

Poppo tak datang lagi. Begitu juga Eli, malam itu. Aroma lili yang biasanya mengikuti pun layu.

.

**15**

Pintu gerbang sudah terbuka. Tiga orang diam di sana; menunggu, sekaligus berjaga dari pemburu. Ada seorang lagi pemain yang belum datang.

"Mana si Peramal?" Kurt tampak ragu, begitu juga Tracy.

"Biasanya… jika masuk ke gerbang lain, Tuan Clark akan mengirimkan sinyal." Tracy meremas gugup _remote control_ yang sudah tak berguna tanpa boneka. "Apa dikejar Pemburu? Tapi… tapi, Tuan Clark punya hewan yang menangkis serangan, kan?"

"Memangnya masih bisa digunakan?"

Naib tidak bergerak, namun tak sengaja bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepanjang permainan tadi, si Peramal terus mengirim burung hantu untuk kita. Entah berapa kali." Jelasnya sambil menggaruk kepala, kaget juga dengan Naib yang peduli. "Setiap pemain punya batasan, kan? Nona Vera sekalipun hanya bisa menyemprot parfum beberapa kali. Peramal itu juga pasti punya kelemahan."

"Atau mungkin—" Tracy tak nyaman, wajahnya memerah, "—mungkin— di tengah permainan, Tuan Clark mengalami itu—kau tahu—yang biasanya dialami Omega—"

Untungnya, saat itu juga, kelebat hitam menyeruak dari semak nun jauh di sana. Semua, kecuali Naib, menghela napas lega. Naib hanya memandang tak lekang, melihat Eli memegangi dada. Terhuyung-huyung berjalan, melompati papan dengan gerakan sangat pelan. Apa dia terluka?

"Eli Clark—"

Dan di depan mereka semua, sosok hitam itu jatuh beringsut. Ambruk.

.

**16**

Di dalam ruangan yang disulap sebagai klinik darurat, ada yang tergolek lemah di ranjang. Malam sudah menjelang dan listrik dimatikan; cahaya-cahaya lilin mengambang dalam gelap. Setengah jam yang lalu Emily sudah pergi, menggumamkan selamat malam agar sang pasien beristirahat. Seonggok penutup mata ada di meja, tertiban mangkuk sup ayam.

Pintu berkerit terbuka, pelan dan sungkan. Bayangan seseorang masuk memanjang di dinding, merentangkan dua sayap. Apa itu malaikat yang datang menjemput, hendak mencabut?

Eli memalingkan kepala, dan melihat Naib Subedar masuk, Poppo bertengger di bahu nan tegap. Ah, ternyata malaikat itu cuma ilusi. Delirium yang dibentuk demam dan sinar lilin, mungkin. Kepala Gereja dulu selalu bilang bahwa malaikat hanya tampak untuk orang suci—Eli bukan orang suci. Ia melanggar sumpah, melakukan urusan-urusan buruk, merahasiakan hal-hal penting.

Hal penting semacam batasan, misalnya. Kemampuan penglihatannya memakan badan.

Tidak heran bahwa si tentara bayaran kelihatan marah. Dia berdiri di samping ranjang, menjatuhkan pandangan menuduh ke bawah.

"Kau tidak bilang." tuduh Naib. "Kau tak pernah _bilang _bahwa kemampuanmu merusak tubuh."

"Lima kali mengirim Poppo adalah batasannya." kekehnya. "Biasanya saya tahu diri. Hanya saja—tadi siang, Pemburu yang mengejar luar biasa ganas. Tentu saja semua harus berusaha keras, bukan?"

"Tapi—"

"—Saya tahu anda pun begitu, Tuan Subedar." Tercabik seperti apapun, kelelahan seperti apapun, anda selalu berlari. Tak pernah sekalipun berhenti, punggung itu. Paru-paru Eli berkeretak kala memuji. "— Anda hebat, selalu berkorban membantu kami—selalu menolong— karena itu, saya pun harus lebih baik—"

.

**17**

"Tidak."

Wajah Naib mendekat, cepat. Poppo terkejut, lalu terbang dari bahu Naib ke bingkai jendela. Helaian rambut yang kecoklatan turun ke bawah, menggelitik wajah Eli.

"Aku tidak melakukannya untuk kalian. Dirimu, mereka, atau siapapun juga."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Eli melihat Naib dengan mata telanjang. Naib pun pertama kali melihat wajah Eli secara utuh. Alpha di hadapannya ini sebenarnya tampan, jenis ketampanan yang asing dan tak lazim, seperti pangeran dari negeri seberang. Raut Naib jelas berbeda dengan pria Inggris, dan ciri-cirinya yang unik makin menarik dalam kendali emosi. Jauh lebih cocok dibanding tampang tak peduli, ekspresi tanpa koneksi, mimik yang menampik.

Sedangkan Eli—Naib baru pertama kali melihat matanya secara langsung. Sepasang mata kebiruan yang redup karena rasa sakit. Jika sehat, tentu keduanya akan bergelimang lebih indah. Bahkan di tengah remang-remang, warnanya seperti genangan air. Matanya sakit, namun masih hidup.

Berbeda dengan mata Naib. Naib punya mata lelah seorang tentara. Lelah, dan dalam, dua lubang tak berdasar. Sehat atau sakit sama saja, perspektifnya sudah tercemar_ Dukha_—penderitaan, penderitaan fisik maupun ragawi, perasaan tak berbahagia. Bahkan ketika marah seperti inipun, gelap di iris itu tak berubah.

"Aku tidak sebaik itu," tegas pria itu, aura Alphanya yang marah menguar anyir, "dan tampaknya kau salah paham, jadi akan kujelaskan sekarang."

Semakin mendengar Eli memuji tadi, rasanya Naib semakin muak. Dia tidak semulia, seberkorban itu. Dia bukan tokoh pejuang yang rela tergantung di tiang. Tujuannya menghadapi Pemburu bukan untuk membantu, menolong, atau memastikan semua selamat; bukan itu. Dia hanya berlari, menghindar, merasakan adrenalin yang muncul dari nyawa meregang, karena sebagai Gurkha ia tak boleh berhenti.

Dentum ledakan bom pertama mengendap di jantung, tertimbun bersama letupan-letupan peluru. Tapi tak ada yang mendengar suara itu; semuanya hanya terjadi di dunia Naib, hanya miliknya.

.

**18**

Napas Eli masih terdengar sulit. Tapi anehnya—di antara sengit antiseptik dan asin keringat, wangi lili itu tetap ada. Kuat sekali, bahkan. Berawal dari urat-urat halus di leher Eli. Manis.

Omega memang curang; semakin lemah raga, semakin kuat pesona. Wangi itu tidak membuat Naib birahi, tapi jelas sukses membujuk, membangkitkan naluri Alpha yang universal. Meskipun berbeda bangsa, tapi tetaplah terbit hasrat Naib untuk melindungi Omega,sehingga amarahnya kempes begitu saja.

Naib menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang, melipat kaki, tak peduli meski lumpur di sol sepatu mengotori seprai. Memang bukan gayanya melampiaskan pada orang sakit.

"Aku mengikuti permainan ini karena tak bisa lagi hidup normal." aku pria itu. Eli mendengarkan dengan tenang, tak bergerak seincipun. "Menjadi prajurit karena terpaksa, mengundurkan diri karena Negara sialan ini tak menghormati."

Tak sedetikpun Eli melepaskan pandangan dari Naib. Tak menyela, tak memaksa. Diam saja, mendengarkan dan mencoba mengerti. Jika mengatakan sesuatu, rasanya Naib akan menutup diri lagi.

Dan Naib memang terus bercerita. Tentang bom yang jatuh dan suara tembakan. Tentang rekan yang melindungi, harapan di pagi hari, dan berita tentang orang-orang mati. Hari ini bertahan hidup besok kembali nyaris mati. Tentang kebosanan dan ketegangan yang silih berganti. Hari ini bisa berakhir tanpa arti, dan besoknya baku tembak berlangsung tanpa henti.

Kalau hanya derita fisik, Naib masih bisa tahan. Tapi tentara Gurkha tak pernah setara; tidak hanya mesiu musuh yang bisa menghancurkan, tapi juga penghinaan. Upah rendah para Gurkha dan wajah-wajah tak menghormati, perasaan selalu dikhianati, pejabat korup yang melucuti hingga ke ujung kaki. Surat-surat yang dikirimkan temannya penuh dengan _Dukha, _derita yang tak bisa ditonjolkan para Gurkha.

Pada puncaknya, karena muak, Naib berhenti dan menjadi tentara bayaran di suatu perusahaan dagang.

Bahkan setelah berhentipun, masa lalunya menghantui. Naib terlanjur berubah tersentuh perang. Meski mencoba bergaul dengan orang biasa, tapi bagaimana sebenarnya menjadi orang biasa itu? Manusia tak seharusnya menyimpan bom waktu. Orang-orang Inggris selalu terlalu egois, terlalu lamban, terlalu ceroboh. Tidak ada yang mau mengerti. Bagi para petinggi dan orang-orang yang tak tahu diri, kondisinya adalah kekurangan watak, bukan akibat dari situasi.

Tidak ada yang mau mengerti. Kedamaian membuatnya marah. Kedamaian membuatnya tegang. Karena itulah, Naib mengikuti permainan ini meski tak tertarik dengan uang.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kampungnya? Negara dan tanah kelahirannya? Naib sempat berkunjung ke sana, dan sukunya sudah hancur karena tanah longsor. Tak tahan dengan kondisi di sana, Naib kembali ke Inggris dan melanjutkan menjadi tentara bayaran.

Jadi bagaimana, Eli Clark? Naib Subedar adalah orang yang _seperti itu. _

.

**19**

"…"

"…"

"_Kasihan."_

Satu kata itu membuat amarah Naib melonjak lagi. Ia berpaling ke Eli, marah lagi, namun terhenti melihat ekspresi di sana.

Mimik penuh simpati; iba sebagai sesama manusia, bukan sekadar terenyuh pada orang tak beruntung atau anjing di tepi jalan. Nyaris seperti kasih sayang, dan andaikan mereka lebih dekat, Naib akan percaya itu kasih sayang.

Ekspresi Eli sangat sederhana, tapi tersampaikan. Hatinya yang sederhana itu, tersampaikan pada —rasanya seperti apa? Sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Anda sudah begitu menderita, ternyata." Ulang Eli, lebih lembut lagi. "Kemarilah, Tuan Subedar. Berbagilah dengan saya penderitaan yang anda punya."

Kedua tangan Eli yang kerontang terentang telanjang. Naib baru sadar kalau ada busana hitam tergeletak di dekat kursi; di bawah selimut itu, si Peramal tak berpakaian. Tapi apapun ini, sudah pasti bukan urusan badan atau birahi. Justru karena keyakinan takkan terjadi apa-apa, Naib mau bergerak maju.

Begitu duduk di ranjang, ia merunduk, membiarkan Eli memeluk. Apakah Eli selalu bersikap seceroboh ini pada pria lain?

Seperti dulu di gubuk itu, mulut Naib nyaris mengecup lehernya—leher seorang Omega. Meski tahu larangannya menyentuh leher, namun Naib merasa agak engagn melepas. Naib mendengkur sedikit karena kelepasan. Dengkuran Alpha, sama intim dengan kecupan dahi. Selepas seks pun Naib tak pernah mendengkur pada siapapun, baik itu kekasih maupun pelacur.

"Tuan Subedar—"

"…"

"…"

"Kasihan sekali, Tuan Subedar." Hembusan napas mengenai telinga Naib, menggelitik bulu-bulu rambut. "Jika pelukan ini bisa menenangkan anda, sebanyak apapun akan selalu saya berikan."

Mereka pun diam.

.

.

.

**20**

_Kita hanya diam._

.

.

.

**21**

Masing-masing berjanji; Eli akan memberitahu semua orang terkait batasan kemampuannya, juga takkan melanggar limit itu lagi. Sedangkan Naib akan memperbaiki diri, setidaknya mencoba.

Awalnya sulit, karena penderitaan bertahun-tahun tak mungkin juga selesai dengan satu pertemanan saja. Ia masih tak nyaman dengan mesin _cipher. _Ia masih terjebak di antara duri-duri. Ia masih terbayangi _Dukha _yang menari-nari.

Tapi sekarang, Naib tak sendiri.

Waktunya berdua dengan Eli bertambah, dan momen-momen diam nan kikuk berkurang. Di malam hari, di siang hari—di antara mata-mata peserta yang mengawasi, walau keduanya tidak terlalu peduli. Di waktu makan pagi, Naib memberikan gula balok bagiannya untuk dicampur ke kopi Eli. Di malam hari, mereka mengucapkan selamat malam yang khusus. Eli bahkan berhasil membujuk Naib belajar membaca-tulis alphabet Inggris, setelah mengetahui pria itu menulis diari dengan _Gurkhali._

.

**22**

Ketika musim kawin para Omega perlahan datang, Eli datang memohon bantuan. Lebih tepatnya, sepotong pakaian untuk dipakai.

"Saya mulai mengeluarkan susu." Dengan nada agak terlalu ceria, Eli menyingkap pakaiannya, memperlihatkan dua puting yang basah kemerahan.

"Musim kawin saya sebentar lagi tiba. Coba lihat… menetesnya banyak sekali! Tak pernah sebanyak ini!"

Dua bulatan mungil di matanya penuh susu mengalir. Naib mengalihkan pandangan. Kaku. Kekikukan menghadapi orang tak tahu malu.

Memang ada lelucon jorok di zaman itu—tentang Omega yang begitu subur hingga tubuhnya siap menyusu, tapi baru kali ini Naib melihat perwujudan kemesuman yang sebenarnya, sebenar-benarnya, di depan mata.

"Aku mengerti." Mulut pria itu sedikit berkedut, tapi dia biasa menahan diri. Aroma lili yang manis ini pun, masih bisa ia tahan.

.

**23**

Saat ini, para Omega sedang mengurung diri di tempat terisolasi. Musim kawin sudah dimulai, siap maupun tidak. Para Alpha sendiri berada di paruh Mansion yang lain, sejauh-jauhnya dari sarang Omega. Beta-beta terpisah dua, beberapa pergi mengikuti permainan, dan sisanya berkeliaran.

Ada kecanggungan yang aneh ketika Naib menunggu dengan mulut diberangus. Kecanggungan itu berasal dari fakta—kesadaran—bahwa di suatu pojok bangunan ini, Eli tengah menggunakan bajunya untuk onani. Baju yang diminta dengan begitu kasual, seakan yang bersangkutan cuma butuh tambahan gula di kopi.

Reaksi orang-orang tak membantu; banyak yang bertanya kemana pakaiannya. Emma si tukang kebun salah paham, mengira akan ada ikatan. Tetapi bukan salah anak itu juga—dalam tradisi negeri ini, Alpha memberi pakaian pada Omega adalah kode menuju perkawinan. Tradisi yang sudah jarang dipraktekkan, namun semua tahu adanya.

Apa Eli punya maksud ke arah sana? Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia punya orang yang dikasihi. Dan itu bukan Naib, jelas bukan. Kedekatannya pada Eli hanya toleransi.

.

**24**

Di kali pertama, Eli mengembalikan pakaiannya begitu saja. Bersih dan tercuci, juga dilipat rapi. Di kali kedua, permintaan yang sama terulang lagi, dan kali ini memang hak semua orang untuk curiga.

.

**25**

Di dalam, sudah ada beberapa Alpha dan Beta. Naib duduk memakai berangus besi di sofa, bersisian dengan Kurt yang tengah membaca. Tak jauh dari sofa, William tengah menulis buku hariannya. Tak seberapa lama, Kevin Ayuso memasuki ruangan tanpa berangus dan itu membuat seorang Alpha mengernyit.

Karena stok supresan sangat sedikit, orang-orang di dalam harus memaklumi dengan cara tradisional—membungkam para Alpha seperti anjing buas. Semua melakukan dengan patuh, kecuali Ayuso.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakainya?" Naib menginterogasi.

"Aku tak suka." Dengan agak meremehkan, Kevin melenggang masuk. "Berangus besi? Merendahkan sekali."

"_Pakai."_ Perintahnya. Kurt, si Beta yang daritadi membaca di samping tentara, mulai memperhatikan. "Kalau tidak, kupaksa dirimu melakukannya."

"Kenapa harus? Apa kau khawatir dengan Omegamu yang lucu itu? Si Eli Clark." Kevin merengut, tidak awas akan Naib yang mulai tegang. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak tertarik dengan pria. Walau garis pinggulnya bagus sekali, cocok juga di tangan—"

Dalam satu kedipan Naib meraih Kukri di pinggang. Nyaris, karena Kurt sudah bersiaga terlebih dahulu dan menghentikan mantan rekannya.

Kalau tidak ada Kurt, mungkin bilah tajam sudah melayang ke leher Kevin. Kevin tertegun, karena tadi benar-benar serius; benar-benar ingin membunuh jika terlambat sedikit saja.

Menghadapi ini semua, Kurt hanya membuang napas panjang dan meminta, agak seperti terbiasa,"Ayuso, pakai saja."

.

**26**

Jubah hijaunya wangi susu. Susu dan lili, membangkitkan rindu. Harus dicuci sekali lagi.

**.**

**27**

Musim panas sudah setengah jalan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda permainan akan selesai, walau pemilik Manor menjanjikan bahwa garis akhir semakin dekat.

Naib Subedar pergi ke balkon mencari angin. Kaus hitamnya yang tanpa lengan memperlihatkan dua lengan telanjang. Kuat namun cacat. Dua robekan terbesar ada di bagian siku, berbeda warna dengan kulit manusia.

Entah apa yang hari ini mengingatkannya pada Himalaya. Sebagaimana manusia, saat ini mungkin ia hanya merasa kangen tanpa alasan. Di antara barang-barangnya, objek pelepas rindu cuma ada secarik foto dan Kukri miliknya. Naib mengeluarkan secarik foto yang dimaksud, terlipat empat. Benda ini sudah menyebrangi lautan dan mengalami lebih banyak hal dibanding manusia sekalipun.

Di dalam foto ada seorang ibu-ibu, bergaun tradisional Nepal, dengan seorang remaja berwajah bersih, gambarnya diambil tepat di depan kantor perekrutan yang kusam. Ada gurat kesedihan di antara keriput sang ibu, yang tak pernah rela melepas puteranya berperang. Kakeknya, ayahnya, para pria dirampas menjadi tentara Gurkha. Dia juga.

.

**28**

Terdengar kepak sayap burung.

"Tuan Subedar?"

Ketika menoleh, Eli sudah memasuki balkon membawa segelas sirop dingin. Cacahan es mengambang di atas air manis. Omega lelaki itu mengganti pakaian tebalnya dengan bahan tipis—menggantung lemas di tiap lekuk badan. Untung warnanya hitam. Naib teringat opini cabul Ayuso terkait lekuk pinggul Eli.

"Ini es terakhir yang kita punya. Saya mendapatkannya dari Nona Tracy." kekehnya. "Besok anda akan bermain, kan? Dinginkanlah badan agar merasa lebih baik."

"Bagianmu mana?"

"Sudah habis di dalam."

Bohong. Naib langsung tahu kalau yang akan Eli berikan justru bagian si Peramal. Waktu kecil ibunya juga lazim berbohong macam itu—mengalah untuk memberi. Seharusnya dulu ia lebih mengapresiasi wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Kau saja yang minum. Kalau hanya sepanas ini aku masih tahan."

"Tidak, untuk anda saja—"

"Kamu."

"Tidak."

Karena malas berdebat, Naib memang meminumnya untuk kompromi, namun bersikeras menyisakan setengah untuk Eli.

.

**29**

Selagi berbincang, Eli menyuapi burung hantunya dengan sisa es batu. Di salah satu tangannya ada secarik foto. "Aah, ini ibu anda? Dan yang masih muda ini—Tuan Subedar, ya. Di mana ini?"

"Depan kantor perekrutan di Pokhara." jelas Naib. Membicarakan asal-usul foto ini, Naib makin mengingat kejadian yang lama. Naib Subedar remaja, pergi ke kantor perekrutan bersama ibunya. Meyakinkan sang ibu yang tersedu bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, ia akan selamat dari perang, pulang dan membawa banyak uang. Naib Subedar yang memilih Kukri dengan bangga bersama seorang rekan. Semua serba sederhana, tak bisa dibandingkan dengan hidup jaman sekarang.

Di kantor perekrutan itu, Naib pertama kali melakukan tes fisik dan diberitahu bahwa dirinya Alpha. Tes semacam itu merupakan kemewahan bagi orang-orang Nepal yang miskin.

"Kau sendiri? Sejak kapan tahu dirimu Omega, Eli?"

Pertanyaan meluncur begitu saja; Naib sejenak sadar kalau itu masalah pribadi, dan berniat ingin menariknya lagi, tapi Eli tidak berkeberatan.

"Sejak usia tiga belas tahun. Para suster panti asuhan menolong saya di musim kawin pertama."

"Oh…" Suster panti asuhan? Eli memang pernah bercerita tentang lingkungan gereja tempatnya tumbuh, meski sudah pergi keluar saat remaja. Pantas saja ada kesantunan seorang santo di gerak-geriknya, di cara menekukkan jari-jari, di kebiasaan berdoa untuk menguatkan hati.

Tapi setiap kali membicarakan masa itu, Eli selalu kelihatan sedih. Begitu juga kali ini—ia sunyi, sehingga Naib tidak bertanya lagi.

Poppo terbang ke arah pepohonan gersang dan bertengger di ranting. Sebutir air menetes dari dagu Eli ke leher yang jenjang. Mungkin itu keringat. Mungkin itu sisa sirop. Mungkin itu air susu yang manis.

.

**30**

Hari ini ada seorang Pemburu baru; manusia kadal bernama Luchino. Ia kejam dengan lompatan setajam bom. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naib tak nyaman. Bukan itu yang membuatnya terusik.

.

**31**

Semenjak menghadapi si Pemburu baru, Naib Subedar kembali tak tidur. Kondisi traumanya yang sempat membaik seakan memburuk lagi. Awalnya hanya semalam, malam setelah permainan—dan semakin berlanjut ke malam-malam lainnya, hingga orang-orang dalam Manor mulai sadar, termasuk Eli.

Si Peramal kembali turun ke ruangan bawah, membawa sebatang lilin. Seperti dulu, seperti biasa. Eli tidak bisa meninggalkan Naib seorang diri dalam kelam pikiran. Setiap kali melihat pria itu tersesat, hati Eli langsung sakit, nyaris ikut merasa.

.

**32**

Naib sudah menduga ini terjadi. Eli pasti akan mengunjunginya lagi. Peramal itu memang mengesalkan, tak mau meninggalkannya seorang diri. Orang yang baik hati.

Bagi Naib, orang baik selalu memiliki niatan tertentu, atau belum merasakan banyak pahit dunia. Eli Clark termasuk yang terakhir. Semacam orang bodoh, mungkin.

Orang bodoh yang menenangkan—senyuman Eli terkembang kala melihat Naib, mekar seperti mawar.

Sayap si burung hantu kembali merentang. Naib berkedip, karena kali ini, tak ada sabit di dinding. Itu sayap biasa. Sama seperti burung-burung yang terbang di langit kejauhan. Ah, jadi kondisinya ada kemajuan. Tak semua hal di dunia adalah _Dukha,_ sekarang.

.

**33**

"Tak tidur?"

"Anda sendiri?"

Eli duduk di kursi seberang, membawa penerangan. Kedatangannya membawa perasaan nyaman yang aneh di hati Naib—ah, pasti itu cuma hangat dari lilin. Sinarnya kecil namun membuat aman, seperti lentera perawat di rumah sakit tentara. Kobaran mungil lilin berpendar di muka Eli yang telanjang; malam ini, ia tak memakai penutup mata, dan manik biru bagai kristal yang memantulkan retasan cahaya.

"Apakah Pemburu baru itu yang membuat anda resah?"

"Kenapa aku harus resah?"

"Karena dia—Pemburu itu—saya diberitahu Tuan kurt, bahwa dia membawa Kukri."

Naib nyaris tersinggung karena tepatnya jawaban Eli. Apa dia sebegitu sederhana? Pemburu bersisik kadal itu memang membawa Kukri sepertinya, dengan gagang berkarat darah. Darah manusia—tentu milik Naib juga sama, bohong besar jika menjawab dirinya tak pernah membunuh, tapi—

"Apa ia seseorang yang anda kenal?"

"Aku tak tahu." Sembari menghela napas, Naib mengetukkan jari ke lutut. "Dan aku tak berniat mencari tahu. Memangnya kenapa jika si Pemburu sebangsaku? Atau jika memang ia orang yang kukenal, pemuda dari sukuku? Kukri itu, ukiran di gagangnya terlalu mirip dengan—"

Ah, tidak. Tak mungkin sekampung dengannya, kan? Naib mencegah diri dan tidak meneruskan.

"…Semua itu tidak berhubungan denganku."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa anda begitu tertekan?"

Naib benci jika Eli mulai menggali. Karena memang benar; bagi Naib, keberadaan Kukri itu akan lebih dari ini. Lebih dari apapun, malah. Ukirannya sama seperti milik Naib. Sama seperti yang dibuat para Kami—penempa besi—di kampungnya. Tahu betul dia, bukankah sewaktu kecil ia sering melihat kakek dan ayahnya bekerja membuat Kukri?

…

"Tuan Subedar?"

Eli sudah ada di hadapannya, membungkuk. Leher bajunya yang longgar memperlihatkan sedikit kulit dada. Wangi yang manis.

Malam ini saja—malam ini saja kelemahan akan menguasainya.

"Kau pernah bilang—pelukan sebanyak apapun, akan kau berikan, _kan_?"

…

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, Naib menerjang Eli.

.

**34**

Keduanya jatuh di lantai menjadi tungkai-tungkai membelit. Figur pendek si tentara membesar berkali lipat ketika lelaki itu merangkak di atas Eli. Menyingkapkan baju si Peramal, Naib segera membenamkan kepala di situ.

Terhenyak, kedua tangan Eli mencakar di bahu sekuat akar, sementara kulit dadanya merasakan mulut Naib yang berjahit. Berkilat-kilat ketakutan menguasai diri; bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Eli sudah lupa bahwa Naib bukan hanya seorang kenalan, rekan ataupun teman—ia juga Alpha. Lawan jenisnya sebagai Omega. Tetapi burung hantunya bertengger di kandelir, mengawasi, tak bergerak melindungi.

"Kau… seperti seorang ibu." Ah, suara yang lemah. "Baumu seperti seorang ibu, bagaimana bisa dirimu semenenangkan itu?"

Eli mendelik lewat sudut mata, akhirnya mengerti. Mulut Naib yang berjahit diam di sana, menyusu di puting mungil, namun tidak melakukan yang jauh dari itu. Nampaknya alasan dari ini semua adalah penghiburan—Naib ingin merasakan suatu kenyamanan. Ingin dihibur, diperlakukan lembut.

Bila hanya ini yang bisa Eli lakukan, maka tak apa-apa.

"… Mmmm." Perlahan tubuh tegang Eli mengendur dan posisi diatur agar nyaman. Sejenak jantungnya berdebur merasakan bobot asing menindih, putingnya terjepit di antara belahan bibir. "Pelan-pelan…"

Burung hantu berkukuk pelan, bayangan dua tubuh yang bertindihan terpantul di bola mata nan besar. Eli tak pernah seintim ini pada siapapun, bahkan Gertrude.

Terutama Gertrude. Getrude yang cantik dan lembut,Getrude miliknya, Getrude yang suci. Tapi Gertrude berada jauh di luar sana, terlindung dari pengkhianatan Eli. Manor ini terpisah dari dunia luar, punya eksistensi sendiri. Semua dosa aman di dalam.

Oleh karena itu, kali ini saja. Dinding-dinding Manor akan menjaga rahasianya. Jemari Eli mengelus kepala Naib, membuatnya tenang, menyisiri. Suara kecap mulut bersama dengkur Alpha membangkitkan naluri yang sudah lama dikubur Eli.

.

**35**

Ia mengerang sedikit ketika lidah tak sengaja menjilat di tengah. Erangan itu membuat Naib berhenti. Ia melepas Eli dan tanpa suara, mereka mulai merapikan diri.

"Hentikan soal diriku." Tegasnya sambil membantu si Peramal berdiri. "Akhir-akhir ini hanya aku yang bercerita. Kau masih misterius, menutupi hal-hal penting."

"Tidak juga. Bukankah saya sering bercerita tentang Gertrude?"

Naib memutar bola mata. Memang benar, Gertrude sering hadir di antara mereka. Menyelip di percakapan dan berputar dalam rekaman. Akhir-akhir ini Alpha itu muak dengan Gertrude.

"Tidak mungkin seluruh hidupmu hanya soal wanita, kan? Sekarang giliranmu membuka rahasia, Eli Clark."

"…"

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Selintas kesedihan di atas senyuman, secepat bintang jatuh. "Saya datang kemari untuk menerima hukuman."

.

36

Eli mengawali cerita dengan catatan kaki; tidak semua informasi bisa diberi. Bukannya tak mau, tapi tak bisa. Ia sudah diberangus sebuah sumpah magis oleh para ruh.

Ceritanya dimulai dari waktu yang dulu—sejak memungut Poppo yang nyaris beku di hari bersalju. Awalnya Poppo hanya burung hantu biasa, Eli pun cuma manusia biasa. Namun, suatu ketika, Eli bisa mendengar suara-suara dari para Poppo. Dan bersamaan dengan penampakan ruh liyan, ia pun mendapat suatu Penglihatan. Terkadang, masa depan bahkan bisa diintipnya melalui mimpi.

Semua berkah bukannya diberi tanpa prasyarat. Ada suatu sumpah suci; tak boleh sedikitpun masa depan diganggu gugat. Memberitahu masa depan sama dengan mengubah takdir—bukan urusan manusia, bukan urusannya. Dan nyaris seperti cerita klise, Eli melanggar sumpah tersebut. Demi Gertrude.

Hukuman yang akan ia terima di Manor ini—juga demi Gertrude.

.

**37**

Tangan terlipat di dada, Naib mencerna. Mulutnya berkedut mendengar pengorbanan diri demi wanita. Tentang Eli yang berkeras terhadap sumpah, namun tanpa pikir panjang menjilat ludah demi seorang gadis. Makin haru kisah si Omega, makin keras kedutan mulutnya.

Demi meraih hati wanita, Eli jadi dimusuhi kekuatan tak kasat mata. Para ruh itu murka, tentu. Ketidakberuntungan Eli muncul satu-persatu, nyaris menghancurkan semua yang ia bangun. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari lebih banyak murka adalah mengikuti perintah _suara_ itu; akhirnya Eli mengikuti permainan di Manor ini, siap menerima suatu hukuman yang entah apa. Tunangannya pun mendukung, mendorongnya datang ke Manor ini.

…

Ternyata Naib benar—orang baik itu bodoh.

Dan Eli Clark adalah orang bodoh. Pria yang hancur karena wanita adalah contoh orang terbodoh sepanjang masa. Naib tak kuasa menahan sinis, dan mulai mengatakan hal-hal kejam.

**.**

**38**

"Kau bertengkar dengan Eli Clark?"

Martha Behamfil bertanya di suatu pagi setelah melepas empat pemain pergi. Salah satunya adalah Eli Clark; si Omega berlalu dengan murung sekali. Ketidakbahagiaan mengikutinya bagai kabut yang dapat dirasa.

Biasanya, jika tak tergabung dalam tim yang sama, Naib selalu tanpa suara melepas kepergian Eli di pintu gerbang. Tapi kali ini—pagi ini, tak sedikitpun tampak batang hidung si tentara bayaran. Satu-satunya alasan yang wajar adalah pertengkaran.

Di Manor ini sejujurnya ada banyak pertengkaran. Toh, tidak semua pemain akrab. Ada saja orang-orang yang saling bermusuhan atau tak cocok— si Pengacara dan Pencuri misalnya. Tapi kombinasi Eli dan Naib sangat mumpuni kala beraksi, aset para manusia menghadapi Pemburu-Pemburu terjahat. Martha tak bisa biarkan terjadi sesuatu pada kesempatan menang mereka, sekecil apapun.

Oleh karena itu Martha bertanya, meski tidak diganjar oleh jawaban layak.

DI ruang tamu, Naib Subedar cuma merebahkan diri. Tangannya menyilang di belakang kepala, kaki bertumpangan. Tautan alisnya begitu dalam dengan mata terbuka, namun tak di sana. Lebih mirip Naib yang pertama kali datang dibanding akhir-akhir ini; mati rasa, mati hati. Rasanya seperti perkembangan mundur.

Martha mengulang pertanyaannya dua-tiga kali, dan baru mendapat reaksi ketika memancing, "Pertengkaran kekasih?"

.

**39**

"Subedar, apa kau tidak paham? Semua yang ada di Manor ini—kecuali kau dan dia, mungkin, sudah mengerti. Kami cuma memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur. Caramu menatap Eli Clark berbeda, tahu? (helaan napas) Aku sudah berkali-kali melihat Alpha yang tertarik pada Omega. Juga Alpha yang _tanpa sadar_ tertarik pada Omega… dan Kau—kau sama sekali tidak sadar. Astaga. Harusnya pembicaraan ini tidak pernah ada."

.

**40**

Lusanya, kondisi berbalik. Naib pergi bersama tiga pemain lain, di pinggang terselip Kukri. Eli tak terlihat sedikitpun juga.

.

**41**

Duduk di ranjang yang keras,ia menunggu. Entah menunggu apa. Buku hariannya tergeletak di kasur, tak menerbitkan selera untuk dikerjakan.

Ada sesal dalam diri; seharusnya pagi tadi, Eli mencoba menghampiri Naib. Tak perlu saling bicara, mungkin cukup dengan menampakkan muka… Ah sial, rasa marah mendingin ditiup waktu, berganti dengan kekhawatiran.

Kedua tangan terpaut di atas lutut bagai berdoa—salah satu dari kebiasaan Eli Clark yang tak pernah hilang, buah pendidikan gereja. Walau sekarang ia tak yakin jua kemana doanya harus dialamatkan. Akankah kepada Pencipta tunggal? Dewi-Dewa asing yang menghuni tanah Nepal? Suara-suara yang membimbingnya selama ini pun membisu, tak membalas satupun pintanya untuk mengetahui kondisi Naib.

Tadi ada yang memberitahu bahwa Pemburu hari ini adalah Luchino; Pemburu dengan Kukri serupa Naib. Tampaknya, dari bisik-bisik Kurt padanya, hari ini Naib berniat memojokkan Pemburu itu, berniat menginterogasi terkait Kukri yang dimiliki. Memang di antara beberapa pemburu ada yang bisa diajak bicara—bahkan ada yang sekali-dua kali bersikap jinak, seperti Hastur pada Eli— tapi Luchino bukanlah pemburu seperti itu. Ia haus darah dalam kebuasannya. Kurt sekalipun tak bisa bohong bahwa rencana Naib luar biasa nekad, bodoh bahkan.

William pernah berpendapat bahwa Naib pendiam dan tak acuh, jika tak mau dibilang dingin. Hatinya pasti sekeras batu, seseorang juga pernah berkata begitu. Tapi bagi Eli—bagi Eli yang selalu bersama Naib dan dilibatkan dengan masa lalunya, bagi Eli yang mengawasi Naib melalui kemampuan pandangannya, pria itu justru mudah terpengaruh sesuatu.

Bukan dalam artian lemah atau naif. Lebih tepatnya mungkin perasa; dalam sebuah foto tua, Eli melihat seorang remaja dan ibu yang berurai air mata. Wajah pemuda tersebut keras oleh kemiskinan, namun hatinya masih murni. Sebelum mengalami rangkaian perang dan hal-hal menyedihkan, pastilah Naib seseorang yang lebih jujur.

Tapi anak laki-laki itu masih ada, Eli tahu itu. Anak laki-laki itu masih tersisa dalam keseharian sang tentara—Naib Subedar yang bersendawa setelah makan, yang merindu ibu dan membawa foto di saku, yang mengalihkan pandangan ketika malu atau gugup. Yang telinganya memerah kala Eli mengembalikan pakaian pinjaman, protes karena masih bau lili dan susu.

Dan saat ini—Naib yang seperti itu, tengah berada dalam bahaya. Jemari-jemari Eli mengetat menjadi takzim. Doanya terdengar oleh Poppo, sehingga burung hantu itu hinggap di bahu, menghibur Eli dengan patukan satu-satu.

.

**42**

Beberapa malam lalu, pertengkaran memang meletus. Naib mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang membuatnya nyaris mirip seorang asing. Bahkan di masa awal hubungan mereka, Naib tak pernah sejahat itu. Meski pernah sinis dan sarat celaan, tapi tak pernah terang-terangan memojokkan. Tak pernah begitu berlebihan.

Eli sudah biasa dihina. Tapi jika itu menyangkut Gertrude, kesabarannya akan jauh lebih tipis.

Tak akan ada laki-laki yang terima jika wanitanya dianggap tak setia, mempermainkan saja, dituduh menipu.

Menurut Naib, Eli sudah ditipu.

Mana ada wanita yang mendorong kekasih sejati untuk mengikuti permainan macam ini—permainan yang memakan korban jiwa? Gertrude pasti menipunya kala itu, hanya bermanis-manis demi mendapatkan ramalan untuk bisnis orangtua. Setelah tak perlu, Eli dibuang begitu saja. Coba pikir, kekasih macam apa yang mendorong pasangannya untuk ikut permainan gila? Kecantikan selalu penuh intrik. Pesona gadis itu, senyumnya dan kata-kata puja, penerimaan akan status Eli yang kelas bawah, semua cuma bisa seorang wanita.

Tangan Eli nyaris menonjok Naib. Nyaris, tapi kepalannya terhenti di udara. Sebagai ganti, Eli beranjak pergi. Merekapun tak berbicara lagi.

Tanpa suara dan kata-kata. Berpisah begitu saja.

.

**43**

Ketukan di pintu itu genting.

"Si Subedar, dia—"

.

**44**

Katanya, orang yang meregang nyawa akan melihat kenangan. CLANG! Suara besi. Sebuah Kukri ditempa dalam ruangan yang panas karena api. Ah, bengkel besi ini seharusnya sudah tak ada.

_Kau pergi—? Kau akan pergi, meninggalkan ibumu seorang diri? _

CLANG!

_Kau seorang Alpha. Dokter yang memeriksanya berkata, pada suatu ketika, dalam kantor penerimaan tentara yang terletak di kota. _

_Apa artinya menjadi Alpha? Naib kontan bertanya. _

_Sang dokter, lelaki tua beruban dengan jas putih dan stetoskop karatan, melemparkan senyuman yang agak aneh. Menjadi Alpha berarti kesempatan. Akan ada banyak sekali kesempatan, juga kewajiban, tapi karirmu bisa lebih mulus dibanding yang lain. _

_Kau tahu anak yang tadi masuk, Sajit? Dia Omega. Dibanding dirimu, hidupnya bakal susah. Selamanya dia bakal menderita. Orang malang. _

CLANG!

_Sambil memilah-milah Kukri yang terpasang di dinding, ia berbisik pada si abang tetangga. Hei, tahukah kamu arti dari ukiran di gagang ini? Kita akan dapat dua nanti, satu untuk seremoni dan satu untuk sehari-hari. _

CLANG!

_SAJIT! Seorang wanita histeris. JANGAN HALANGI AKU MELIHAT ANAKKU! Semua warga, para pemuda termasuk Naib, mencoba menghentikan sang nyonya. Jangan sampai ia melihat mayat. Mayat tergigit dan sobek, mengambang di atas sungai. _

CLANG!

_Bagaimana ini, Abang? Jantungku sakit. Dentum ledakan itu tak juga hilang. Bunyi gemuruh berkesinambung, dan bom kedua akan jatuh di sana. _

_Naib, Naib, lupakan dentum itu dan mulailah berlari. Ayo Gorkhali! _

CLANG!

_Tidak semua ratapan ini akan menyebrang melintas lautan, Naib, karena surat-surat selalu dibaca. Karena itu, tuliskan maya lagyo. Tuliskan __**maya lagyo**__ untukku, Naib. Untuk istriku. Untuk anak-anakku. Untuk mantan kekasih-kekasihku, yang tertinggal di sana. _

CLANG!

_Seorang Omega wanita luluh lantak dikejar sekawanan tentara. Beberapa jam kemudian, tunangan wanita itu membunuh seorang prajurit sebelum dipukuli sampai mati._

CLANG!

_Kau mau melawan atasanmu? Harusnya kau yang tertembak dan terbujur di situ. _

CLANG!

_Aaaah, Naib. Sudah lama. Sudah menikah? Seorang petani gunung minum-minum di depan tanahnya yang hancur. Apa kau mencari ibumu? Dia dikuburkan di situ, tapi aku tak tahu lubang yang mana. _

CLANG!

_Ah, tak bisa. Melawan rekan sendiri. Aku tak bisa. Kampung kita sudah tak ada. Apa yang tersisa?_

CLANG!

_Kau mau berhenti? Mencari istri lalu berkeluarga, misalnya? Memangnya kau bisa melakukan itu semua? Kau yang sama bahaya dengan bom waktu? _

CLANG!

(Naib bertemu veteran cacat yang sudah kembali ke Nepal)

_Kau tahu apa yang paling sulit? Luka tak terlihat. Lebih mudah dimengerti jika buta atau buntung. Tapi cacat di dalam itu yang pahit. Yang paling gampang disalahpahami. Meski tidak takut mati, tapi Dukha akan selalu menyertai. Karena itu, kusimpan surat-surat ini. _

…

**CLANG**— Kukri itu selesai ditempa. Ayahnya menunjukkan bilah yang sudah jadi, dan wajah seorang anak kecil terpantul di sana, _Naib, menurutmu bagaimana_?—

_.._.

…

…

"Naib?"

Udara semerbak berbau lili, dipadu embun pagi.

Setetes air jatuh ketika ia mulai siuman. Yang pertama terlihat adalah dua bola mata Eli, sebiru genangan air.

.

**45**

Naib pingsan seminggu penuh. Konfrontasinya melawan sang Pemburu berakhir dengan luka di badan. Pemilik Manor memang bangsat; manusia memang dihalangi agar tidak melukai Pemburu secara fisik. Ketika Naib dipojokkan, Kukri miliknya tak mampu menembus kulit sang reptil. Jelaslah konflik antara keduanya berakhir dengan kekalahan manusia. Setelah dilukai sedemikian rupa, Naib dibiarkan berdarah hingga nyaris mati, terbujur di atas rumput berbau oli pabrik.

Tubuh atas Naib nyaris habis tercincang, tapi obat ajaib dari pemilik Manor akan membuatnya sembuh. Setelah sembuh, ia isi buku hariannya dengan umpatan terkotor yang bisa membuat ibunya menangis kala membaca.

Beberapa orang pun sudah menjenguk; Kurt, yang mengkhawatirkannya. Kevin Ayuso, yang membalas dendam dengan meledeknya bodoh. Servais, yang mengancamnya untuk tak lagi membawa agenda pribadi ke permainan. Yang terakhir kemarin adalah Mike Morton, yang berniat menghibur dengan permainan bola entah untuk apa, sebelum diusir oleh Emily.

Lalu Martha. Martha datang pagi ini. Wanita itu duduk di kursi, bercerita akan kronologi setelah Naib pingsan kehabisan darah. Topiknya ada dua; yang pertama, utang budi. Patricia mengutuk si kadal habis-habisan sepanjang permainan kemarin, dan berkat jasanyalah Naib bisa digotong pulang.

Yang kedua soal Eli. Eli sangat gusar mengetahui Naib terkapar. Begitu lama ia menolak tidur, hampir menolak makan, dan selalu terlihat seperti berdoa. Bahkan ketika menunggu pun jemarinya bertaut.

.

**46**

Langit sore di jendela sudah berubah menjadi malam. Eli masuk ke ruangan klinik dengan membawa sebatang lilin dan sebilah Kukri. Seperti lupa dengan pertengkaran—atau mungkin, nyaris kehilangan membuatnya mudah memaafkan. Kukri Naib dibungkus koran, masih kotor oleh lumpur.

Tanpa diminta, malam itu Eli membantu merawat Naib. Mengelap badan, terutama. Setelah mengantar Kukri, ia permisi, lalu datang lagi membawa sebaskom air hangat. Poppo juga ikut membantu sambil membawakan gulungan handuk, membuat si Peramal tertawa-tawa. Tawa yang lelah namun lega.

"Tidak usah malu. Saya sering merawat orang ." jawab Eli sambil menyiapkan air hangat, memunggungi Naib yang sempat menolak. "Orang papa, penderita Lepra, pelacur-pelacur yang sakit kelamin. Bayi-bayi yang dibuang. Saya dan teman-teman sepanti asuhan selalu merawat mereka."

Dengan lembut, Eli melepaskan perban Naib. Tubuh Naib yang buruk bakal semakin jelek saja. Luka lama ditumpuk baru, menyilang-nyilang. Tak elok memang. Bahkan bau alaminya sebagai Alpha tertutup anyir obat dan darah. Eli bergurau bahwa badan semacam ini bisa menakuti para wanita.

"Kau sendiri tak takut?"

"Tidak." jawabnya. "Sebagian besar luka di sini karena Naib terus melindungi kami, bukan? Bahkan bekas tembakan inipun serupa medali."

Andai Eli berhenti melakukan itu—memproyeksikan perspektif penuh kasihnya pada Naib. Naib bukan orang baik seperti Eli. Yang ia lakukan selalu demi diri sendiri; berlari dan menolong dengan tujuan menang. Bahkan sebagai tentarapun, Naib tidak bergabung dengan motif bela negara. Meski punya beberapa sifat positif, jelas semangat tanpa pamrih bukan salah satunya.

Tapi dapat dirasakan jari-jari mengelus pelan bekas cakaran di kedua bahu— mengingatkan Naib pada suatu waktu. Aah, waktu itu memang pernah. Luka yang ini terjadi ketika Naib memasang badan demi Eli. Setelah membuka ikatan kursi, Naib berlari di belakang Eli, menghalangi Pemburu agar tidak melukai sang Peramal. Eli selalu menyesali mengapa ia tak sempat mengirim burung hantu. Naib kadang bertanya-tanya kenapa hanya saat itu, ia bisa menganggap dirinya melindungi seseorang.

Cakaran di kedua bahu panjang melintang, mirip sayap.

Baik Eli maupun Naib ingat betul kejadian itu, seakan lukanya masih segar. Wajah Eli mendekati dan untuk sesaat—bibirnya nyaris menciumi sayap terentang dan Naib mungkin bisa terbang, bila hatinya tak dijaga.

.

**47**

Setelah perban baru dibalut dan kondisi mulai nyaman, Poppo terbang keluar. Sekarang memang sudah jam burung itu berburu mencari makan.

Eli bertanya soal konflik Naib dan si Pemburu baru. Meski penasaran, namun ia pun menambahkan bahwa Eli takkan memaksa bercerita. Naib menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa ia mau menjawab. Sebenarnya Kurt dan Martha juga menanyakan hal sama, tapi hanya pada Eli ia merasa ingin terbuka.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya tak sebegitu menarik; senjata si manusia kadal memang Kukri yang dibuat di kampung Naib, terlihat dari ukiran di sarung dan gagangnya. Untungnya Pemburu itu bukan orang sana. Luchino hanya kebetulan memilikinya. Informasi itu diberikan si kadal sambil mencemooh, sementara bilah miliknya menyayati Naib.

Meski harga yang dibayar mahal, tapi setidaknya didapatkan kedua hal; pertama, ia tak perlu lagi ragu melawan si Pemburu—mereka tak sedarah setanah air. Kedua, Naib mulai bertekad memenangkan permainan ini dan berniat merampas sang Kukri. Setelah mendapat warisan itu, Naib juga berpikir untuk pulang ke Nepal.

"Aku akan mengubur golok itu di tanah kampungku." jelasnya sambil memandangi Kukri miliknya, yang berkilauan di bawah cahaya lilin. "Bersama kuburan para warga desa dan ibuku."

Naib sudah berpikir masak-masak. Pemuda di kampung Naib tidak akan melepas Kukri mereka, bahkan jikalau tangan terpotong. Kukri itu pasti dijarah dari mayat, mungkin muda mungkin tua—yang meninggal di sini, jauh dari tanah Nepal. Mengubur golok merupakan cara Naib memberikan pemakaman bagi sang pemilik—cara Naib membawa sang pemilik kembali pulang. Ini cuma tindakan sentimentil yang tidak menghasilkan, namun Naib ingin melakukannya.

Bagi Eli yang tak pernah tahu asal-usulnya, keterikatan Naib pada kampung halaman membuatnya tersentuh. Sebagaimana foto sang ibu yang dibawa sang tentara di saku.

Menyinggung soal foto, secara natural pembicaraan pun beralih ke topik orangtua. Ayah Naib adalah Kami pembuat Kukri, yang sudah lama meninggal lebih dulu. Sudah lama ia hanya diurus sang ibu, yang sialnya meninggal pula, sudah dikuburkan tanpa menunggu anaknya pulang. Lalu bagaimana dengan Eli? Eli bilang ia tak tahu orangtuanya masih hidup atau tiada. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa orangtuanya menginginkannya.

Eli mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah bayi yang dibuang. Itu cerita biasa yang ada di mana-mana—para Omega yang luntang-luntung, melahirkan di tepi jalan seperti hewan. Wanita-wanita tak beruntung yang membuang anak agar tak buntung. Eli juga mungkin lahir dari rahim seperti itu. Masih merah dengan pusar belum terpotong di depan pintu gereja, itulah dia.

.

**48**

"Apa karena itu kau tak mau menjadi ibu?"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti. Naib mengira Eli sakit hati—wajar dengan masa lalu sesedih itu—tapi yang tersorot dalam wajah nan sayu adalah senyuman pedih.

"Ada macam-macam hal di masa lalu yang membuat saya sulit menjadi ibu." jawab Eli. "Saya bukannya benci menjadi Omega… Sedih sekali kalau saya membenci diri sendiri, bukan? Tapi saya sudah memutuskan ini sejak lama."

Macam-macam hal seperti apa? Pertanyaan itu tak kunjung dijawab sampai topik ditutup.

Membereskan baskom kosong dan sampah perban, Eli membuka jendela dan menyambut Poppo yang sudah pulang. Sepercik sinar rembulan jatuh di antara tulang selangkanya, menonjolkan leher nan jenjang, urat-urat halus di bawah seladon tipis. Naib dan Eli sering sekali hanya berdua, Alpha dan Omega yang nyaman dalam satu tempat bersama, tapi sejauh ini tak ada yang benar-benar terjadi. Eli percaya, dan Naib berusaha menahan diri. Selalu menahan diri.

Tapi malam ini,

_malam ini._

.

**49**

"Naib?"

Eli sedikit terperanjat ketika di belakangnya Naib berdiri. Sejak kapan? Suara langkah sama sekali tak ada. Bahkan ketika berbalikpun wajah sang kawan tak kelihatan, tak terjangkau sinar lilin. Pria itu memutar tubuh Eli agar berhadapan. Berpandanganlah keduanya, mata Naib yang sering mengawang sekarang menghujam tepat sasaran.

Poppo kembali terbang ketika pandangan jadi pelukan.

Tangan Naib turun dari punggung, meluncur ke arah bawah. Sedikit saja perlawanan—sedikit saja ketidaknyamanan terasa, maka akan Naib lepaskan. Tapi Eli diam saja—bahayanya, ia diam saja.

Sudah hampir melewati pinggang. Tangan Naib perlahan meraba. Sesuai kata Ayuso; sejujurnya garis pinggul Eli memang bagus sekali. Kalau saja Naib lebih berani. Lebih nekad atau tidak peduli.

Tapi Naib bisa mengendalikan diri. Tangannya berhenti, mengambang di batas platonik dan fisik.

Sinar rembulan memetakan secercah kulit di tengkuk Eli yang masih perawan. Bibir Naib pecah-pecah, terasa kasap di tulang selangka Eli, mengingatkan kejadian waktu itu—ketika bibir itu ada di dadanya, mengisap seperti anak-anak. Hanya mengingat saja membuat air susunya bertumpahan.

Eli diam, Naib juga diam. Memang sering begitu; kadang-kadang, yang paling penting sebaiknya dikomunikasikan dengan kebisuan. Sehingga yang berbicara hal-hal lain saja—napas yang memburu, mata nan layu. Bau susu. Wangi lili yang semanis madu. Aroma Alpha Naib yang biasanya tertutup. Tapi dari jarak sedekat ini, bedanya terasa. Beda antara amis darah dan asin gairah.

"Ah." Eli mengerang ketika pelukan itu mengetat, hingga sekujur tubuhnya terjerat.

.

.

.

**50**

Musim kawin datang lagi. Eli tidak meminjam pakaian Naib.

.

.

.

**51**

Ada lelucon jorok soal Omega yang tubuhnya begitu subur hingga mengeluarkan susu. Entah sudah berapa kali Eli mendengarnya; yang pertama ketika usianya tiga belas, tepat setelah musim kawin perdana. Yang mengucapkannya adalah seorang penderma kaya, spontan setelah mengetahui salah satu anak pantinya seorang Omega. Seperti kutukan, sejak saat itu Eli mengeluarkan susu.

Sejujurnya—sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu suka (benci sekali) dengan candaan itu.

Tapi Eli berusaha tidak memikirkannya; karena membenci lelucon itu sama dengan menyesali tubuhnya. Meski tak mau mengikuti harkat Omega untuk berpasangan dan melahirkan, setidaknya janganlah ia mendengki pada badan sendiri.

Ia selalu mencoba memaklumi. Memaafkan. Melihat secercah cahaya di antara sekumpulan mendung. Ia bisa marah atau kecewa, namun tak pernah lama-lama mendendam. Karena kalau tidak, hatinya akan membenci banyak hal—orangtua yang hilang, Kepala Pendeta dan lingkungan gereja, orangtua Gertrude. Tubuhnya sendiri.

.

**52 **

Pada kali ini, untuk pertama kali Eli memberanikan diri. Awalnya canggung karena biarpun Omega, ia tetap pria. Untungnya, Emily sudah terbiasa.

Wanita itu memeriksa tanpa kata-kata, hanya menghibur ketika Eli begitu tegang.

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Eli ingin sekali ditemani Poppo. Tapi sekarang waktu yang sangat pribadi—ia bahkan tak mau Poppo melihatnya seperti ini, di atas ranjang sambil membuka kaki.

.

**53 **

"Anda sehat, Tuan Clark. Laktasi itu bukan kelainan."

Satu-satunya penjelasan Emily terhadap kondisinya adalah… karena ia subur. Satu akar dengan lelucon itu. Entah kenapa, Eli merasa kecewa.

Ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang negatif, seperti penyakit atau kelainan, daripada kabar gembira.

Tapi mengeluarkan susu adalah normal bagi Omega. Pertanda siap membentuk janin. Sesuatu yang patut dirayakan bagi seseorang dengan pasangan; namun bagi Eli yang mengasihi wanita Beta, rasanya seperti dikhianati, diingatkan bahwa ia berbeda.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini yang keluar banyak sekali?" protesnya. "Tak pernah sebanyak ini… sejak datang ke Manor, saya tak mengenali badan sendiri."

Emily ragu menjawab, karena si Peramal takkan suka. Dokter itu teringat Martha Behamfil dan diskusi mereka untuk tidak ikut campur, demi keutuhan bersama. Tapi Eli terlihat begitu bingung dan bimbang, membuatnya tak tega.

.

**54**

"Tuan Clark, dulu juga sering terjadi, hal-hal semacam ini. Omega tanpa bayi mengeluarkan asi. Biasanya pada pengantin yang baru menikah, atau ditandai—atau— (ah, anda takkan suka ini)—ketika bertemu Alpha sejiwa. Yah, anda tahu—semacam khayalan konyol terkait pasangan takdir. Yang seperti itu memang ada. Tapi toh, itu hanya takhayul."

.

**55**

_Basah._ Ia berlari menyambut seseorang dengan ciuman, seseorang yang bukan Gertrude. Wajahnya tidak terlihat pasti, tapi itu garis rahang laki-laki. Orang itu membalasnya, lalu mengecup dahi, pipi, nyaris semua.

_._

**56**

Eli terbangun—sudah lama sekali tidak mendapatkan penglihatan masa depan. Ia basah di mana-mana; dada dan di antara kedua kaki, keringat mengucur di dahi. Poppo ada di jendela, menyisiri bulu dengan paruhnya. Eli melotot dan melemparkan bantal ke arah si burung.

Untuk pertama kali semenjak mereka bersama, ia marah melihat Poppo. Sangat marah. Orang yang ada di penglihatan masa depannya—yang mana bibir mereka saling menempel—bukan Gertrude. Bukanlah Gertrude! Bibir yang bukan milik Gertrude. Kasap dan kering. Penuh anyir darah. Milik siapa?

Berdebat dirinya dengan suara-suara jiwa dalam si burung hantu- entah mereka leluhur ataukah dewa, memang ia peduli? Ia tak mau masa depan seperti ini! Inikah hukuman untuknya? Pengkhianatan dibalas dengan _pengkhianatan_?

Eli berbuat dosa demi Gertrude; ia melanggar sumpah demi meraih gadis itu, dan hukuman terpantas adalah mengkhianati wanitanya. Ciuman di masa depan mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut—

…

Yang paling buruk, Eli yang memulai. Eli yang ingin menggapai. Hatinya yang memang tidak setia.

.

**57**

Kedua orang itu perlahan menghindar, terutama sekali Eli. Faktanya tak terelakkan; ada getar-getar penolakan kala bergesekan. Memantul bila bertemu. Tak tahan berdua semenit saja. Menghindari tatapan mata. Eli pergi mencari mesin lain ketika Naib datang menghampiri, tak mau bersama terlalu lama. Sekarang temannya bercengkrama pun berganti menjadi Fiona.

Naib tak pernah protes atau bertanya-tanya. Ia menerima semua itu lebih baik dari yang diduga, dan menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa. Merampas rokok, menatap keluar jendela. Hanya tanpa Eli di sisi, ia terlihat susah didekati.

Tapi terkadang-kadang, tak jarang, suka ada suatu selip. Lirikan yang bertubrukan. Sentuhan tak sengaja yang membuat tegang. Gerak-gerik rindu dan tawa yang menular, ketika seseorang mengucap kelakar.

.

**58**

Eli menyadari sikapnya tak adil. Jika berniat putus hubungan, setidaknya sang kawan butuh alasan; bukan salah Naib jika Eli yang canggung, tak tahan. Tapi percuma—setiap kali tak sengaja bertatap muka, bersentuhan ataupun mencium selaksa aroma, jantung Eli serasa mau copot. Ia mengenali debaran itu. Debaran itu semakin muncul ketika Eli menyadari hal-hal kecil terkait Naib. Naib yang matanya mencari-cari, Naib yang mencoba membaca buku Kurt dan mengeja keras-keras sebagai lelucon, senyuman tipis Naib kala berhasil membuat Eli tertawa.

Senyuman tulus tanpa sorotan kesinisan seperti biasa. Membuatnya kelu, sama seperti pertama kali Eli melihat Gertrude.

Lalu bibir _itu._

Dan Eli membencinya. Untuk kali ini, ia biarkan dirinya membenci—menyesali diri sendiri. Semakin mereka dekat, hatinya sesak. Tapi semakin mereka jauh, hatinya pun sama _sesak,_ walau untuk alasan berbeda.

.

**59**

Musim kawin masih dua minggu lagi. Harusnya semua aman—tak mungkin salah hitung, para Omega dan sang dokter selalu menandainya di kalender.

.

**60**

Selagi semuanya bersiap untuk permainan hari ini, Fiona membisiki Eli bahwa dadanya sudah basah.

.

**61**

Berhasil menyelinap kembali ke kamar, ia meraba diri. Fiona benar—bebat yang ia pakai sudah basah.

"Poppo." Eli berusaha tersenyum, meski sejujurnya khawatir. "Maukah kau pergi keluar sebentar?"

Setelah ditinggalkan sendiri di kamar ini, Eli menyingkap pakaiannya dan mulai mengelap badan. Kedua puting di sana sudah kemerahan dan sensitif, bereaksi pada sedikit saja sentuhan. Belaian telunjuk yang ringan membuatnya gemetaran; sensasinya mengingatkan pada hisapan kuat, sensasi ketika dilumat. Diciumi oleh bibir berjahit seorang tentara. Bahkan bobot Alpha itu terasa lagi di sekujur tubuhnya, berat dan kokoh.

Menelan ludah, dicubitinya pucuk-pucuk kecil itu perlahan. Air asi sedikit bercipratan. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali, meyakinkan hati sedang memeras. Memeras, bukan meremas. Tidak ada sedikitpun niatannya untuk menuruti nafsu, atau mencari nikmat.

Tidak ada sedikitpun niatannya untuk mengingat Naib.

_Tubuhku_, Eli merasa miris, _aku tidak mengerti tubuhku. Juga hatiku. _

Dirinya menjadi Eli Clark yang berbeda. Telunjuknya yang bersarung tangan memainkan puncak dada, makin lama makin bejat. Makin lama makin melenceng.

Wangi Omega memadat dalam bilik. Jika berdiri, akan terlihat sebuah lingkaran becek di ranjang. Basah oleh pelumas kental, lupa dengan tujuan awal. Eli menggigit bibir, merasa amat sangat malu dengan kelemahannya sendiri.

Di tengah kabut yang melenakan, ia mendesah, "—_Naib_—" dan pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka.

.

**62**

Naib berdiri dengan mata membesar—pandangannya tertuju pada Eli, Eli dan tangannya yang meremas dada, serta dua puting merah muda. Poppo ada di bahu sang tentara, sama terkejut juga. Ketiganya berada dalam sebuah keheningan bodoh selama beberapa detik, atau beberapa menit? Eli merasa begitu lama dibakar rasa malu, nyaris selama keabadian.

Naib menutup pintu.

.

**63**

"A—a—" Panik menutup dada, Eli menemukan dirinya susah berkata-kata. Tadi manakah yang lebih buruk— kelakuan bejatnya atau desahan tersendatnya? Lagipula, untuk apa si tentara bayaran datang ke sini, padahal akan bermain pun tidak?

Untungnya, Naib tidak menyinggung apa-apa. Dari luar ia mengutarakan maaf nan kaku karena lupa mengetuk pintu.

"Aku yang salah." suara Naib menggema. "Karena Poppo mendadak datang, kukira kau ada perlu."

(Poppo—pengkhianat itu! Eli kembali berang.)

.

**64**

"Kunci pintu jika mau lakukan itu."

"T-tadi saya cuma sedang membuang susu!"

Naib diam sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa mendesahkan namaku?"

.

**65**

Kala itu, situasi berbalik dengan pertemuan pertama. Eli yang berada di atas tangga dan hendak turun untuk menemui Fiona. Buku harian miliknya terapit ke dada.

Sedangkan Naib justru berada di bawah tangga, kedua tangan pria itu ada di saku celana. Awalnya pandangan Naib seperti biasa; tak fokus dan memisahkan diri dari dunia, namun saat melihat Eli, matanya berubah. Iris yang gelap sekarang memantulkan cahaya, bagai melihat sesuatu yang paling berharga.

Pria Alpha itu lusuh. Kumal. Bajunya sudah robek-robek dan penuh noda tanah yang mustahil dicuci. Namun matanya menjadi luar biasa cemerlang, jernih kala melihat Eli. Bahkan dari jarak ini, dari balik penutup mata, Eli bisa melihat dirinya terpantul di manik hijau Naib—Eli Clark yang ragu dan malu-malu. Semua wanita ingin dilihat dengan mata seperti itu.

Poppo terbang dan bertengger di tiang tangga.

Eli sedikit bergerak dari situ, hendak berbalik karena tak mau berpapasan. Tapi Naib tak mau melepaskan, ia malah mengajukan tangan dan mengundangnya datang. Tak lepas-lepas menatap Eli.

"Ayo kita kabur dari tempat ini." ajak Naib. "Berdua saja. Kita pergi tanpa perlu kembali."

…

…

Eli ingin turun.

Eli ingin menyambut.

Tapi tidak boleh. Tidak bisa. Jika turun dari sini dan menyambut Naib, hubungannya dengan Gertrude takkan mungkin diperbaiki.

…

Naib yang menyerah lebih dulu. Setelah menurunkan tangan, ia berlalu sambil memanggil Kurt dan William.

.

**66**

"Eli." Fiona khawatir. "Kau sadar akan kelakuanmu, bukan?"

.

**67**

Ah, ternyata benar. Badannya aneh. Hatinya aneh. Semuanya aneh. Ia hilang kendali, tak lagi memegang kemudi. Bagai menjalani hari-hari dalam kapal tanpa nakhoda. Doa pun gagal menenangkan hatinya yang resah.

**.**

**68**

Eli tidak baik-baik saja. Naib tahu itu dari dua hal; yang pertama adalah cerita Tracy. Katanya, di permainan kemarin, kehadiran Eli timbul-tenggelam. Si Peramal yang terakhir keluar gerbang.

Yang kedua adalah kondisi Eli Clark itu sendiri; sejak tadi malam, ia mengurung diri. Tidak keluar sama sekali, bahkan untuk makan. Fiona yang membawakan bubur di atas baki. Poppo memang beberapa kali terbang di dalam Manor, tapi si pemiliknya tak kelihatan sekelebatpun.

Naib berdiri di lorong koridor, memandang pintu terujung. Pintu yang terus tertutup, dengan aura resah yang bisa diraba.

Apa ini semua—gara-gara dirinya? Karena Naib sudah melanggar batas pertemanan di antara mereka? Karena Naib menyodorkan tangannya dengan sikap terlalu mesra? Jika begitu ragu, mengapa pula desahan nama Naib terdengar rindu? Eli tak punya hak memanggil namanya seperti itu—lirih dan perih, nyaris memohon. Jika segitu menginginkannya, mengapa uluran tangan Naib tak bersambut?

Alpha itu menggigit bibir. Ia kesal. Ia marah sekali. Belum pernah rasanya separah ini. Ingin sekali pergi dan menggasak kamar Eli. Memberikannya satu pukulan. Dua pukulan. Lalu menciumi bekas-bekas memarnya bergantian.

.

**69**

Lawan hari ini adalah Hastur. Jika menyebut nama si Pemburu, yang dikaitkan untuk pertama kali biasanya si Peramal. Eli Clark. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Eli Clark adalah 'favorit' sang Pemburu; lazimnya, Hastur bergerak acak, tidak pandang bulu, semua manusia baginya melebur menjadi satu. Hanya Eli Clark yang ditandai Hastur dengan berbeda—kadang lebih baik kadang lebih kejam, sesuka hati, tapi setidaknya itu perbedaan yang bisa dimanfaatkan.

Pada hari-hari terbaik, Hastur akan mengabaikan ketiga pemain lainnya, dan hanya ingin berbicara seharian bersama Eli Clark. Namun ada juga masa di mana hanya si Peramal yang ditinggalkan berdarah, tubuhnya digantung terbalik dan dagingnya dibelek seperti kurban.

.

**70**

Untuk alasan yang jelas, Naib sering bingung menyikapi Hastur. Terlebih ketika Eli yang maju melawan Hastur—dan itu sering sekali terjadi, karena orang-orang nampak sepakat menyerahkan Hastur pada Eli. Hastur memang salah satu yang paling ditakuti; mungkin karena statusnya yang seorang dewa, atau nyaris dewa, sebuah entitas yang sekali dilihat langsung tahu kalau itu bukan manusia.

Hari inipun, Eli didorong maju melawan Hastur. Ia tergabung dalam tim empat orang yang sudah disusun, termasuk Naib.

.

**71**

Gerbang menuju arena permainan ada di ujung hutan yang melingkupi Manor. Di depan gerbang, Eli terlihat agak ringkih. Napasnya satu-satu dan agak payah, wajah memerah. Selain Naib, kedua kawan setimnya sudah menghilang atau menyepi. Vera memang agak tak pedulian, sedangkan Muro lebih suka berjalan-jalan dengan babinya daripada memperhatikan kondisi anggota tim.

Dugaan yang pertama adalah Eli sakit. Dugaan yang kedua adalah_ itu_—tampaknya dugaan kedua yang benar, karena wangi Eli lebih kuat dari biasa. Wangi lili yang menjadi familiar untuk Naib; wangi yang diam-diam serupa candu.

Si Peramal mendecih kecil ketika Naib mendekatinya, nyaris mirip ketakutan. Langkahnya mundur dari yang bersangkutan. Akhirnya Naib berdiri di situ dan hanya menahan diri (soal Eli, tampaknya Naib memang harus selalu menahan).

"Eli." Suara Naib memberat, suara Alpha yang gusar. Bahkan Poppo pun berkukuk khawatir. "Lebih baik kau absen dari permainan hari ini."

Eli menggeleng. Meskipun ingin—tapi tak mungkin, karena tak ada mekanisme mengganti pemain jika mereka sudah keluar dari daerah Manor. Jika berhenti di sini, sama saja dengan membiarkan Naib dan rekan timnya bermain bertiga. Seharusnya penolakan dilakukan dari awal, ah.

"Saya tidak apa-apa."

"Eli—"

"Saya bilang saya tak apa-ap—"

"Eli—"

"Tidak mau!"

"**Tutup mulut, Clark."**

Eli diam terpaku sementara Poppo terbang dari bahunya.

Naib memanfaatkan momen berdua ini untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka. Meski beda tinggi sekepala, pria itu mampu mendominasi si Omega. Dua tangan kapalan meremas lengan atas Eli, membuat tak berdaya.

Naib sungguh kuat. Eli pernah diceritakan tentang para pria Gurkha yang berlari di kaki Himalaya, membawa bebatuan di punggung. Tidak mungkin Eli menang jika beradu fisik. Jika Naib memaksa—

"Kapan musim kawinmu?"

"S-Seharusnya masih minggu depan."

Bertekad benar mengkhianati, tubuhnya bertindak sendiri dan langsung mengeluarkan banyak susu! Basah di dada Eli menembus bebat. Aroma manisnya pastilah mencapai hidung Naib— hidung Alpha itu mengendus-endus, tidak— apakah debaran jantungnya juga terdengar?

.

**72**

"Sedang apa kalian?" Terdengar suara Vera. Eli langsung menepis agar dilepaskan.

.

**73**

Kali ini, Hastur sedang baik hati. Baik hati dengan syarat. Lebih tepatnya, kali ini Hastur mengacuhkan semua kecuali Eli. Eli dipojokkan sedemikian rupa hingga terperangkap di basemen pabrik, terjebak dalam kungkungan tentakel. Belitan daging mengunci pergelangan tangannya. Tapi sejauh ini, Hastur tidak melukainya;, hanya mengurung agar tak bergerak.

Eli memang sudah payah. Ia terengah memerah, memegangi pakaian yang basah. Eli sendiri heran mengapa ia masih bisa berdiri. Poppo sudah dikirim untuk mencari seseorang, seseorang yang bisa membantu. Vera atau Muro.(jangan Naib, Eli tidak mau Naib melihatnya yang seperti ini)

Agaknya sang Pemburu sedang tertarik akan sesuatu dari diri Eli.

"Kau berbeda." Itu pernyataan.

Memang benar. Dia sedang berbeda. Eli Clark sedang ini bukan musim kawinnya, _belum,_ sehingga pikirannya masih utuh. Justru itu yang menyiksa, ketika keinginan hati dan raga tak sejalan.

"Kau 'terangsang'." Hastur menyimpulkan dengan tangan menopang dagu. Sewaktu pertama bertemu, Eli tercium lebih suci, tidak terbakar nafsu seperti sekarang. Apa belakangan terjadi sesuatu?

Hastur, sebagaimana yang bukan manusia, tak punya pengalaman pribadi terkait raga. Baginya, nikmat seksual dan reproduksi adalah milik manusia, rantai aksi-reaksi yang teraplikasikan pada mereka—hal yang tak berkaitan dengan Hastur. Jangankan seks, Hastur bahkan sulit mengenali manusia secara pribadi, hanya melihat sekelompok nyawa sebagai kerumunan kolektif. Makanan dan persembahan mungkin, tapi bukan jiwa berharga.

Tapi sekali lagi, ini adalah Eli Clark. Dan Hastur hanya menaruh minat pada Eli Clark.

Aroma lili dan manis susu yang kuat membuat Hastur tertarik. Karena meski terangsang, Omega tampak mati-matian menahan. Hastur jadi ingin tahu seberapa kuat manusia dapat menolak.

Tanpa terhalang, salah satu tentakel Hastur mengangkat tubuh Eli. Lalu dengan hati-hati, satu tentakel lain masuk menusuk; Eli mengejang merasakan licin di kulit telanjang. Cairan lengket menetes-netes di antara kedua paha.

.

**74 **

Tolong.

.

**75**

Naib melihat Poppo terbang dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia memaksa si burung hantu untuk menunjukkan jalan.

.

**76**

Di basement yang merah dan panas, Hastur masih meneliti Eli. Dengan tentakelnya ia meraba, mencari-cari. Ujung tentakel yang kemerahan masuk seinci demi seinci. Tentakel yang lain menyumpal mulut dalam gerakan maju-mundur. Baunya amis dan rasanya asin, sangat menjijikan di lidah.

Di depan si Pemburu, Eli tak lebih dari seonggok mainan—ah, bukan. Semacam objek menarik yang bikin penasaran, namun jelas dianggap inferior oleh sang Pemburu. Peramal itu merintih. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia menggelengkan kepala, meminta Hastur berhenti, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya bertanya balik,

"Bukankah ini nikmat?"

Gelengan Eli makin kuat. Pemburu itu tidak mengerti mengapa manusia mengelak fakta yang pasti. Bagi Hastur, apa yang dia lakukan sama saja dengan yang biasa manusia lakukan— mengisi, maju-mundur, bersenggama. Bukankah manusia seharusnya suka menyalurkan nafsu, tapi kenapa Eli merana begitu?

Bola-bola mata Hastur bergerak bersamaan, mengawasi Eli. Manusia memang penuh teka-teki.

Selagi ia berpikir untuk memasukkan tentakel kedua ke lubang yang sama, Hastur merasakan kehadiran manusia lain mendekati basement. Dari auranya, dapat terasa orang itu sedang marah. Marah dan bergairah, anehnya. Semakin murka, semakin bergairah. Dua perasaan yang ternyata bisa sejalan.

Makhluk hidup memang makhluk aneh, bisa begitu berantakan karena masalah badan. Apa marahnya jiwa manusia itu terkait Eli?

Hastur melepas Eli dan pergi berteleportasi, penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika keduanya dibiarkan sendiri.

.

**78**

Suara angin membelah dan Hastur menghilang. Tertinggal di basement, Eli terkulai lemas. Sosoknya terbujur di antara kursi-kursi roket nan kosong. Kedua kakinya terbuka, mengangkang. Baunya tak tahan.

Suster Gereja dulu pernah menyebut situasi macam ini—ketika hati tak kuasa menghentikan tubuh untuk berdosa nafsu—sebagai cengkraman setan. Eli sedang dicengkram setan.

Mengerang, Eli menggelengkan kepala dan tak sengaja melihat sesuatu. Potongan tentakel Hastur teronggok lemas di lantai, tertinggal. Pemburu itu entah sengaja atau memang lupa. Ujungnya tumpul dan besar, tepi yang tadi memasuki Eli. Dalam kondisi terpotong, ukurannya pas seperti…

…seperti kelamin manusia.

_Yang kuinginkan? Apa yang dimaksud Tuan Hastur? Yang kuinginkan bukan ini. Tidak boleh ini._

Tapi nyatanya, tangan Eli bergerak sendiri. Badannya mengkhianati.

Saat ini hal yang paling diinginkan Eli adalah pergi, pergi dari sini dan mungkin menghilang, menghilang ke suatu tempat. Sekalian saja ia meniti tiang kapal dan terjun menuju danau! Hanya saja tubuhnya tak mau berkompromi—sebelum bisa meredakan bara api ini, Eli takkan bisa tenang. Bagaimana bisa tenang. Padahal di tiap musim kawin sekalipun, Eli tak pernah benar-benar menyentuh diri sampai sangat diperlukan. Apa karena Hastur menyentuhnya?

Ataukah karena… alasan lain? Karena Eli terlanjur mengetahui nikmat sebagai Omega?

(ia tak suka—benci, sebenarnya, hal-hal semacam ini. seharusnya eli menjauh dari awal)

Tidak ada orang. Tidak ada orang. Ada setan yang membisikkan. Cengkraman iblis menguat, menyakiti di tiap tarikan napas. Lebih mudah kalau segera meredakan api itu, dibanding menunggunya padam._ Tak mungkin padam. Badanmu sudah mengenal hasrat. _

Dengan tangan gemetar, Eli meraih potongan tentakel itu.

.

**79**

Lili favorit Naib dinodai oleh amis tentakel Hastur, tercium di semilir angin. Tentara itu menggeretakan gigi selagi memasuki bangunan pabrik melalui jendela. Semua cukup tahu bahwa si Pemburu tertarik dengan Eli. Seharusnya tadi mereka tak berpisah jalan—seharusnya ia lebih cepat mencari Eli—seharusnya, seharusnya, Naib seharusnya melindunginya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naib meloncat turun ke basement, tak cukup sabar untuk menapaki tangga.

"Eli!"

…

Di basement terpencil itu, semua memang sudah terlambat. Hastur terlanjur sudah menyentuh Eli—namun ada hal yang tak diduga Naib.

Matanya berkilat terpaku pada satu titik:

Kaki telanjang Eli mengangkang, basah dan mulus, ujung tentakel Hastur yang merah keunguan masuk ke lubang. Dimasukkan. Eli yang melakukannya _sendiri._ Dia yang sudah menolak uluran tangan Naib dan menghindar darinya, sekarang melenguh keenakan dengan sisa organ Hastur. Bagian terintim dari diri Eli tengah dijamah dengan tentakel Pemburu itu, kulit licinnya berkilau dan menghina Naib.

Lenguhan tertahan Eli terhenti melihat Naib. Ia diam, ngeri. Naib juga diam. Keheningan paling menyeramkan yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

.

**80**

Bohong jika Naib tak pernah bermimpi, berfantasi. Jika tak pernah berimajinasi akan tubuh Eli yang sebagaimana mesti, Eli yang mengerang meradang. Akan keharuman yang panas di hidung kala kedua tangan kurus itu terentang, mengajak masuk dengan senyuman. Akhir-akhir ini Eli selalu hadir tiap ia kesepian; Eli yang bermalas-malasan dalam pelukan, Eli yang bergairah karena suasana. Tapi tidak seperti ini—tidak pernah Eli yang seperti ini.

Rasanya seperti dikhianati. Ah, tidak. Jauh lebih buruk. Sejak awal, di antara mereka memang tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya Naib yang selalu menahan diri.

Mengapa dia harus menahan? Mengapa dia harus mengendalikan diri sementara Eli seperti itu, bermain-main dengan kelamin? Mengapa dia harus menunggu sementara seorang Pemburu bisa menyentuh semau mereka? Mengapa Eli selalu menolaknya namun mau saja bersama Hastur, membuka kakinya untuk makhluk itu?

Sekarang, ia benar-benar melakukannya. Kau tahu—memukul Eli sekali, dua kali, lalu menciumi memarnya. Lehernya. Dadanya. Perutnya, dan bagian terpenting di bawah sana.

.

**81**

"Tuan Subedar!"

Poppo melesat memukuli kepala Naib, tapi yang bersangkutan mengenyahkan burung itu semudah membalikkan tangan. Bulu-bulu burung rontok terhempas sementara Eli berteriak, Poppo tergolek dan pingsan di lantai.

Sebutir cangkang pun pecah. Isinya mengalir deras—nafsu dan perasaan, amarah dan gairah. Harapan dan keputusasaan. Lalu— mesiu. Lili itu. Seperti wangi gereja di hari Minggu. Bau susu. Seperti ibu. Naib ingat ratapan air mata ibunya, ketika ia bilang ingin menjadi Gurkha. Eli tidak mau menjadi ibu? Persetan. Rahim Omega itu sekarang mangkuk benihnya.

….

….

….

….

"—Tuan Subedar—!"

…

…

…

.

**83**

Ada seseorang yang terisak dan memanggil namanya. 'Naib', kata orang itu. Naib, berhenti.

.

**84**

"_Nama saya Eli Clark."_

_Peramal itu menyodorkan tangan, hendak berjabat. Senyumannya tulus dan lembut. Senyuman yang dulu. Eli yang dulu, bersih tak tersentuh. Ia kumal dan berbaju lusuh, namun kulit wajahnya bening—putih dengan selapis rona dulu tak suka baunya yang seperti lili gereja._

_Tapi sekarang. Ah, sekarang. _

_Aku suka._

.

Eli. Eli.

Berputar-putar dalam satu pusaran kenangan. Eli yang baik hati. Eli yang bodoh. Eli yang bisa diandalkan dalam permainan. Eli yang menyuapi es batu pada si burung hantu, jemarinya basah. Eli yang berkeras menyelamatkan rekan yang diikat di ujung sana. Eli yang membantu menambal pakaian dengan keliman amatiran. Eli yang lugu meminjam baju untuk musim kawin. Eli yang menemani di tiap insomnia Naib, membawa sebatang lilin, membawa kehangatan. Eli yang suka berbicara tentang diri sendiri. Eli yang diam-diam memberikannya porsi nasi lebih banyak di pembagian makan. Eli yang marah pada kata-kata kejamnya. Eli yang memeluknya di depan mesin _cipher_. Eli yang bersikeras mengirim burung hantu untuk menemaninya. Eli yang menunggunya siuman. Eli yang mengelap tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Eli yang membiarkannya menyusu sambil mengusap anak-anak rambut. Eli yang mendesahkan namanya dengan kerinduan murni.

Eli yang mengasihi sedemikian tulusnya. Eli. Eli. Ada begitu banyak Eli. Dan saat ini, dunianya terpepat hanya menjadi Eli. _Aku suka. _

Ah, sejak kapan? Kau yang seperti itu. Aku suka sekali.

…

Naib melihat leher jenjang Eli, memerah namun tak tersentuh. Jika ia menandainya sekarang—membuat Eli jadi miliknya— miliknya, jika Eli miliknya—hanya ini yang takkan bisa dilakukan _Gertrude,_ bukan? Lakukan saja—mulut Naib bergerak mendekati leher, kembali terhipnotis oleh kelemahan dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan Subedar…"

Naib berhenti. Menyadari tentang Eli. Menyadari tentang Poppo yang terbanting ke lantai, tak bergerak. Menyadari tentang dirinya sendiri.

.

**85**

Eli tergolek burik. Buruk—penuh memar dan lebam. Kotor. Penuh darah dan cairan. Jantung Naib serasa berhenti. Kenangan akan mayat seorang pemuda yang sobek di tepi sungai, akan seorang wanita yang berlari-lari dikejar tentara, semua hadir di hadapannya, memperingatkan Naib akan _Dukha _seorang Omega. Naib sudah menyakiti Eli.

Waktu berhenti. Dunia tidak berputar, debu-debu berhenti di udara. Hanya isakan Eli yang naik-turun, konstan. Eli mendekap diri sendiri, menyembunyikan wajah. Keduanya masih terkoneksi dan denyut-denyut kenikmatan seperti dentuman meriam.

Naib menyakitinya.

Naib terlihat buruk. Eli jauh lebih buruk sebagai korban. Pakaian hitam si Peramal rombeng dan Naib samar-samar mengingat sensasi merobek kain di tangannya. Sensasi merobek suatu lubang dengan ujung tumpul penisnya.

Tapi momen itu tak kunjung tiba. Omega itu menunjukkan wajah yang penuh ingus dan air mata, namun berusaha tersenyum—tersenyum—(kenapa dia tersenyum? Naib tidak bisa bernapas) Telapak tangannya mengelus kedua pipi Naib, seperti indukan terluka yang berusaha melindungi anaknya. Orang baik yang bodoh.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Tuan Subedar— _Naib_." Pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar. "Kalau… kalau saya bisa memaafkan Kepala Gereja, saya juga bisa m-memaafkan anda—"

.

**86**

Naib mengambil Kukri dan menusuk diri sendiri. Hanya ini cara untuk berhenti.

.

.

.

.

**89**

"Bagaimana kondisi Subedar?" Martha berbisik pada Emily di luar pintu klinik.

.

**90**

Naib siuman seorang diri dalam klinik yang kosong.

Naib sendiri tidak mencari atau bertanya; tentara itu sudah beranggapan bahwa hubungan mereka memang sudah berakhir. Berakhir dengan menyedihkan, memang. Air mata Eli yang dulu menetesi wajahnya serasa sudah lama sekali menguap.

.

**91**

Reaksi orang-orang Manor bervariasi, kebanyakan negatif. Para Omega wanita dan sebagian besar Beta jelas menghindari atau tak suka padanya, untuk alasan jelas. Satu-dua Alpha agak bersimpati, sadar seperti apa rasanya kehilangan kendali , meski takkan pernah tegas menunjukkannya. Martha masih mencoba netral; bagi wanita itu, upaya Naib menusuk perut setidaknya menunjukkan tekad menghentikan diri, walau sudah terlambat.

Naib tak masalah akan pandangan dingin atau sikap yang terang-terangan membenci, karena itu wajar. Maka dari itu, ketika di pagi hari ia temukan dirinya tanpa sarapan, Naib tak ambil pusing. Ia pergi ke dapur dan merampas sayuran mentah di meja. Lemari persediaan sudah dikunci.

Para peserta lain berkumpul di sana, menertawakan suatu topik. Bahkan Aesop Carl pun menyendok sup ayam. Dengan menarik kursinya jauh ke sudut berjendela, Naib mencabiki seledri. Kunyahannya sangat keras, hingga Helena bergidik kaget. Atmosfer sebelum dan sesudah pria itu ada di ruang makan amat terasa beda.

Kesendirian ini tak berarti apa-apa. Sama saja dengan kembali ke awal, sebenarnya.

.

**92**

Eli masuk ke ruang makan ketika sesi sarapan nyaris selesai; hanya sisa satu-dua orang, Aesop Carl dan Tracy Reznik. Seorang tentara bayaran mengunyah seledri sambil melihat keluar jendela, seakan tak sadar ada yang datang.

Karena terhalang musim kawin dan pemulihan diri, Eli lama tak menjenguk Naib. Dan sekarang, setelah momen untuk berjumpa sudah hilang, Eli tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi pria itu. Haruskah ia berpura-pura? Berusaha bersikap seperti biasa?

"Tuan Clark!" Tracy berusaha bersikap manis—ia mendatangi si Peramal, membawakan sup ayam yang mulai dingin. Eli tersenyum lemah kala pergi duduk di sebelah Perias Mayat. Cara Aesop menyendok sup ayam memang aneh, tapi tidak seberapa aneh dibanding Naib.

Yang disantap Naib bahkan bukan salad; ia menelan sayuran bulat-bulat, tidak mengupas wortel maupun mengiris tomat. Pemandangan absurd di pagi hari, karena Eli tahu seberapa rakusnya Naib.

"Ah—anu, apa Tuan Subedar di sana, sudah selesai makan?" tanya Eli heran. "Kenapa dia menyantap sayuran mentah? Porsinya kurang?"

Tracy sungkan menjawab, sehingga Aesop yang berbicara, nyaris pongah seakan lucu, "Para wanita tidak membuatkannya sarapan."

Eli berhenti menyendoki sup.

"Tidak hanya sarapan, sebenarnya. Orang itu nyaris tidak dibuatkan makanan lagi."

Eli menatap Tracy penuh tanda tanya dilapisi sedikit tuduhan, sehingga yang bersangkutan bereaksi berlebihan: "K-karena beliau penjahat! Bukankah Tuan Clark yang jadi korbannya—melakukan perbuatan keji dan kotor begitu, sungguh tak termaafkan!"

Suara Tracy cukup keras untuk didengar Naib, sehingga pria itu memutuskan untuk berdiri dan pergi dari situ. Otomatis Eli ikut beranjak, berusaha memanggil sang Alpha—dan diacuhkan.

"Tuan Subedar!" Tangan Eli menggenggam milik Naib, , tapi pandangan mata pria itu membuat Eli terhenyak. Dingin dan mati, seperti jaman dulu ketika pertama bertemu. Bahkan jauh lebih buruk.

.

**93**

Melihat semua terjadi di depan mata, Tracy bertanya pada Aesop, meminta sedikit dukungan, "Apa tadi aku salah? Aku _benar_, kan?"

Aesop hanya meminum kopi.

.

**94**

Hari itu, Naib tidak mau bertemu siapapun. Dari pagi menuju siang dan akhirnya malam, melewatkan dua jam makan. Naib berbaring di ranjang apeknya setelah menulis buku harian, menutup mata, sementara rokok setia di bibir. Selayang pandangnya mengawang memikirkan rencana ke depan. Tepat ketika ia mencari sebatang rokok lagi, seseorang datang membuyarkan kesendirian. Ketukan di pintu, disusul bau enak dari luar.

Sudah nyaris lima menit orang gila itu mengetuk, sehingga Naib terpaksa membukanya.

Ternyata itu Eli, membawa beberapa potong sandwich tuna di atas kertas makan, burung hantu di bahu. Bagi Naib sandwich yang lezat itu amat menghina; ia menempik hingga makanan itu berjatuhan, lalu membanting pintu.

.

**95 **

"…"

Harusnya ia memang kembali ke ranjang dan menutup mata. Harusnya ia tidur. Setidaknya mencoba tidur, bukannya malah mengintip ke luar dari celah lubang pintu seperti pengecut. Tapi Naib tidak bisa menghentikan diri.

Mengintipi keadaan luar, si Peramal tengah memunguti sandwich yang berserakan. Senyuman letih tersampir di wajah.

.

**96**

Pintu yang tadi didobrak, kembali terbuka dengan cepat.

"T-Tuan Subedar?" sang Omega buru-buru berdiri, masih membawa sandwich kotor di atas kertas makanan. "Maaf, saya akan segera pergi—"

Betapa terkejutnya hati Eli melihat pria itu tak lagi mengusir. Naib malah mengambil sandwichnya sepotong, roti yang sudah berdebu dan jelas kotor. Isi dalamnya pun acak-acakan. Tapi Naib memakannya sampai habis, dan nyaris mengambil satu lagi.

"Jangan!" Makanan itu disembunyikan ke belakang sementara Eli menggeleng. "Ini sudah kotor. Kalau anda mau, saya buatkan yang baru."

"Berikan padaku."

"Tidak. Saya mohon, _jangan."_

Mereka bergulat beberapa menit, dan Naib berhasil memakan satu potong lagi. Masakan yang sudah acak-acakan dan tidak enak, namun memang dibuat Eli khusus untuk pria itu.

Kenapa sih? Hari ini Eli rasanya ingin menangis. Naib yang menampik tangan Eli dan Naib yang memakan sandwich berdebu buatannya, semua tentang Naib membuat air mata Eli ingin meleleh. Bahkan ketika berpisah dengan Gertrude sebelum datang ke Manor, Eli tidak sesensitif ini.

"_Eli._" Naib memandangnya lurus, pertama kali setelah beberapa waktu lamanya. "Kita bicara."

.

**97**

Ah. Ruang makan ini lagi. Kursi yang diduduki itu-itu saja. Titik hitam di atas meja juga serupa, hanya lebih pudar. Meski berada di tempat yang sama, tetap saja ada yang berubah. Mereka juga.

Eli mengirim Poppo pergi berburu—sebaiknya malam ini mereka hanya berdua.

.

**98**

Di ruang makan Naib mengutarakan pertanyaan,

"Kau mau menghukumku?"

"K-kenapa saya harus menghukum—?"

"Karena," jeda, Naib mengingat masa lalu, di mana perilaku buruk dan dendam saling bersisian, "yang kulakukan teramat buruk, paling buruk. Boleh kalau kau mau memukulku, menendang dan mengatai-ngataiku, bahkan wajar saja mau membunuhku."

Eli tertunduk.

"Atau kau mau aku segera hengkang, tak sudi melihatku? Kita bisa tidak bertemu lagi—"

_Oh, tidak. _"Tidak!"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Eli Clark?" Suara Naib nyaris letih.

Yang ia inginkan? Eli sendiri tidak tahu. Ah, tidak. Yang ia inginkan adalah hal mustahil_; kembali seperti semula. _Kembali seperti sediakala. Atau lebih tepatnya, kembali seperti dulu lagi. Seperti masa-masa mereka berbincang di ruang makan ini, membicarakan apa saja yang terlintas, saling mengenal dan mengisi. Berdua saja tanpa perlu khawatir. Aku dan kamu, sebagai pribadi yang saling menghargai. Dia— dia ingin terus bersama—

"Saya—saya sudah memaafkan Anda, Tuan Subedar." Mata Naib membulat. Di wajah yang putih bersih itu, Eli kembali tersenyum. Senyum sedih, memang, tapi tak ada sorotan ketidaktulusan. Ini serius bakal dimaafkan. "Mari kita lupakan itu semua— itu kesalahan, setengahnya pun salah saya yang melakukan hal-hal tak pantas. Semuanya cuma bencana naluri. Saya… saya juga akan bilang pada yang lain untuk berhenti mengucilkan anda, jadi tak perlu cemas—"

"_Eli_."

Pandangan bersirobok.

"Kalau mudah memaafkan seperti itu, sama saja tak menghargai dirimu sendiri." Naib berkata tajam. Mata seorang Alpha, seorang tentara, seorang lelaki.

Naib yang asli.

"Saat itu aku serius. Aku serius melukaimu—serius ingin menandai dan menjadikanmu hanya milikku. Meski tahu kau tidak mau, aku bahkan berniat ingin menjadikanmu ibu bagi anak-anakku—tanpa seizinmu. Padahal aku tahu kau tidak—tidak bisa _melihatku_ seperti itu. Apa kau lupa sudah menolakku?"

Di atas meja, Naib menyorongkan Kukri. Kukri yang sudah mencicipi darah musuh maupun pemiliknya. Golok yang begitu pribadi dan mengandung tradisi, miliknya seorang.

Tapi kali ini, ia persilahkan Eli untuk menumpahkan darah dengan bilahnya. Sepenting itulah Eli baginya.

"Gunakan ini dan sayat aku."

.

**99**

Kali ini, giliran Eli yang menampik Naib; ditamparnya Kukri itu hingga jatuh berkelontang ke lantai. Kali ini, giliran Naib yang terkejut.

"Kenapa—kenapa saya tidak boleh memaafkan Naib?" Dia gemetar karena gusar. Baru kali ini semarah itu. "Semua ini terjadi karena salah _saya._ Seharusnya sejak awal saya berhati-hati—anda seorang Alpha dan saya Omega. Seharusnya sejak awal kita tidak bersama terlalu sering, tidak bersikap begitu intim."

Ia menarik napas, berdenyut-denyut mengingat setiap sentuhan. Yang lembut, yang kasar, seluruh jiwa raganya mengingat Naib.

"Saya yang ceroboh, mengharapkan pertemanan namun terjatuh pada pengkhianatan. Saya yang tidak bisa menarik batas! Saya biarkan anda mengisap susu, memeluk, menyentuh diri dengan pakaian anda, terlalu percaya bahwa saya bukan Omega biasa. Bahwa saya takkan terlena pada seorang Alpha—orang semacam anda—"

Andai kondisinya tidak seperti ini, itu pasti terdengar seperti pernyataan. Eli teringat tangga dan pertemuan dua manusia. Naib Subedar ada di bawah, menyodorkan tangan. Andai menunggu beberapa detik lebih lama, sebenarnya Eli—Eli—

"Saya bahkan sudah diperingatkan oleh Nona Fiona, Nona Martha, semuanya, tapi saya tak melakukan apapun. Dan sekarang saya malah khawatir anda kelaparan, sampai membuatkan makanan, sungguh lucu! Saya tidak—"

—Eli akan menyambut tangan itu. Akan biarkan jari-jarinya menyentuh telapak Naib, menyerahkan hatinya.

Eli merunduk, luar biasa malu hingga air mata menetes.

"—saya tidak menolak Anda. Saya tahu anda tertarik dengan saya—dan saya tidak menolak. Saya tak mau berpisah sama sekali—takkan tahan, seperti mau mati. Jangan pergi… "

Maaf, maafkan, Gertrude. Gertrude cantik yang mungkin menunggunya di luar sana, di ladang gandum tempat mereka bersua.

Gertrude sama sekali tidak pantas dibuat sakit seperti ini—diperlakukan seperti ini—ini salahnya, salahnya. Eli gagal sebagai pria, sebagai manusia. Hatinya terlanjur tak setia.

**.**

**100**

Membuka penutup matanya, Eli tersedu. Pilu sekali suara itu, keras terdengar karena yang lain bisu. Sudah lama ia tidak menangis sekeras ini—sejak lepas masa anak-anak? Ah, tidak. Waktu remaja juga pernah, sekali. Ketika kabur dari gereja.

Naib berkata hampa, "Aku membuatmu sedih lagi."

Karena tak punya hak untuk memeluk dan menghibur, Naib hanya diam saja. Mereka lama menjaga jarak satu sama lain, hingga sedu sedan menjadi isak.

.

**101**

Setelah bisa bicara tanpa tersedak, Eli bercerita, tak tahan juga: "…Dulu Kepala Gereja pernah menjual saya."

Mata Naib membulat mendengarnya—mendengar kisah seorang yatim piatu bernama Eli yang disimpan sendiri, dikunci dalam peti. Gertrude bahkan tak tahu.

Sejak bayi, Eli tinggal di panti asuhan gereja kecil. Anak biasa yang awalnya tidak terlalu istimewa. Penampilannya biasa, sikapnya pun biasa, tapi suatu hari ia menjadi Omega.

Omega paling berharga saat masih perawan; salah seorang donatur panti asuhan itu tertarik dan menekan Kepala Gereja untuk memberikan kesucian itu. Satu malam saja. Satu Omega untuk kelangsungan hidup anak-anak lain. Toh, jika ternoda, bukankah dosa tinggal dibasuh di balik tembok kasih sayang?

Gereja dan panti asuhan itu berdiri di tanah sang donatur, memang. Mungkin lelaki tua itu juga punya banyak perdebatan, keraguan dan penyesalan, tapi toh Kepala Gereja akhirnya menyerah juga dalam tekanan. Eli sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa—saat itu, ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah perintah Kepala Gereja untuk membawakan bingkisan ke rumah donatur.

Ketika tahu, semua nyaris terlambat—Eli tidak ingat apa yang terjadi secara rinci. Apakah ia menjerit, apakah ia memukul rahang seseorang, apakah ia memohon-mohon dan menggedor pintu keluar. Semua yang terjadi saat itu melebur jadi spiral kenangan buruk, diakhiri dengan sensasi lari terbirit-birit menerobos malam.

Ia tak pernah berhenti berlari, berlari dari semuanya. Sekarang tak pernah sekalipun dirinya pulang ke sana.

.

**102**

Naib begitu marah mendengar cerita Eli— jika Kepala Gereja maupun hartawan laknat tersebut ada di sini, jelas Naib akan menggorok tenggorokan mereka! Tapi haus darahnya terhenti ketika menyadari, bahwa Naib juga sama. Sudah memaksa Eli, menyakitinya. Sama saja. Tidak ada haknya untuk melakukan apapun demi Eli. Naib tertunduk, mengutuk kelemahan sendiri.

"Saya—sekarang, saya sudah memaafkan Kepala Gereja." Lirih Eli. "Itu sudah lama. Bukannya tak menghargai diri sendiri—tapi saya ingin memaafkan karena tak ingin hidup membenci, walau jelas sudah tak punya tempat lagi."

Eli mengusap air mata. Eli Clark sudah terusir sejak Kepala Gereja menyuruhnya pergi. Eli Clark yang dulu ingin mengabdi menjadi pendeta, sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Sejak saat itu, saya ingin hidup seperti pria biasa saja. Tak mau mengikuti harkat Omega. Saya sempat berpikir untuk hidup selibat—namun saya kesepinan. Ingin mencintai seorang wanita lalu menikah, membangun keluarga—meski seperti kata anda, takkan bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Takkan sempurna, memang." Ia terbatuk. "Tapi saya suka mengkhayal. Mengkhayal bisa dilakukan siapa saja."

.

**103**

Sikap Eli jadi lebih tenang, lebih lembut. Naib langsung tahu ia akan bercerita soal Gertrude.

"Saya bertemu Gertrude di sebuah pesta panen. Itu pertemuan tak disengaja." Mata Eli melayu, larut dalam kenangan. "Setelah bertemu dengan Poppo dan terikat sumpah, saya hidup berpindah-pindah, miskin dan susah. Datang ke pesta panen itu juga cuma kebetulan saja. Tapi Gertrude menerima saya, seorang musafir dan tanpa uang, bahkan mengatur agar saya bisa tinggal. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk membalas budinya— satu-satunya cara bagi saya yang tak punya apa-apa, adalah dengan melanggar sumpah, memberitahu masa depan."

"Tak ada niatan untuk meraih cinta. Tapi Gertrude sangat senang karena 'nasehat' saya berhasil; orangtuanya juga. Warga desa yang menentang hubungan kami pun menjadi ramah ketika tahu saya punya kemampuan. Saya ditunangkan dengan Gertrude lebih karena euforia."

"Setelahnya—semua menjadi berat. Kemalangan datang dan saya tak bisa mencegahnya… tak bisa lagi, karena kemampuan itu sempat hilang. Suara-suara yang membimbing saya tak sudi bercerita pada seorang pengkhianat."

"… Keadaan berbalik, dan semua memusuhi saya, jauh lebih buruk dibanding sebelumnya. Saya berpikir untuk meninggalkan desa itu, membatalkan pertunangan dengan Gertrude—gadis itu bisa dapat yang lebih pantas. Seorang bangsawan, atau lelaki tampan dan cerdas. Dan tepat sebelum saya pergi, undangan dari Manor datang."

" Gertrude mendorong saya untuk memenuhinya sebagai usaha terakhir. Upaya nekad kami, katanya. "

Eli berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap Naib pada akhirnya.

"Mungkin saja anda benar, bahwa Gertrude tidak polos. Bahwa ia membalas karena saya berguna saja. Bahwa ada maksud tertentu ketika mendorong saya pergi. Siapa yang tahu? Saya tak punya apa-apa, dan seorang Omega pula. Tapi mungkin saja—mungkin saja Gertrude masih ada di luar sana, menunggu saya. Gertrude tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan ingin berpisah bahkan di tengah kesusahan."

"Waktu itu, saya memang menolak anda… karena jika saya memilih untuk _mencintai_ anda di sini—tak adil untuk Gertrude."

.

**104**

"Sentuh saya, Tuan Subedar."

Naib ragu-ragu, awalnya hanya berani seujung jari. Tapi Eli menciumi ujung telunjuk Naib, membuat pria itu bergetar, merasa diizinkan. Ia diizinkan. Eli mendengkur kecil sementara telapak tangan Naib mengelus pipi yang basah, masih agak memar akibat pukulan Alpha itu. Wangi lili sumir tercium.

"Apa kau sudah dengar desas-desusnya?"

"Soal akhir permainan? Ya, sudah. Orang-orang membicarakannya saat makan malam." Nadanya muram. "Saya dengar, minggu depan seluruh pemain akan terjun langsung. Konfrontasi besar-besaran."

"… "

"Saya lega ini akan berakhir."

"Apakah setelah ini …Kau ingin pulang?"

"Saya ingin pulang—dan melihat wajah Gertrude sekali lagi. Saya harus mengambil sikap ketika saya berada di dekatnya—bukan jauh darinya."

.

**105**

Tensi malam itu menurun. Tak ada lagi air mata yang tersisa, semua sudah cukup lega. Eli memungut Kukri dan membersihkannya dengan pakaian sendiri, sebelum dikembalikan kepada yang punya. Padahal itu hal yang tak perlu. Tapi si Peramal malah minta maaf karena sudah memperlakukan harta Naib dengan begitu kasar.

"Anda merencanakan sesuatu soal Kukri si Pemburu?"

Naib kelepasan tersenyum. Naib suka fakta bahwa Eli menyadarinya—bahwa Kukri adalah hal yang penting bagi Naib.

.

**106**

Sukses menyogok si wanita penjaga bar, senja itu Kevin Ayuso punya alkohol. Sembunyi-sembunyi dari yang lain, ia memojok di sudut manor. Duduk di bingkai jendela sambil menatap senja, menyantap minuman favoritnya, Kevin berdecak nikmat.

Sayang, sorenya yang mantap hancur oleh Naib Subedar;si tentara meraih botol alkohol favoritnya lalu minum begitu saja. Kevin otomatis murka.

Mereka berdebat, bergumul fisik malah, tapi entah bagaimana semua berakhir dengan Naib dan Kevin duduk berdua di jendela, pertengkaran menjadi adu verbal. Kevin menyinggung tentang status Naib sebagai pemerkosa. Itu membuat Naib bungkam.

Namun niatannya menghina hanya bertahan sementara, ketika Ayuso mencium lili wangi dari tubuh Naib. Melalui sikap Eli Clark belakangan ini, sang korban nampaknya memang memaafkan Naib. Ia masih berada di dekat tentara itu, mengasihi dengan ketulusan sendiri. Meski masih tak suka dengan tentara itu, namun Kevin ingin menghormati kasih sayang Eli.

.

**107**

"Dari mana kamu? Seharian tak kelihatan."

"Jalan-jalan."

Tak tahan juga dirinya menyeletuk, "Kau jalan-jalan kemana, memangnya? Pemakaman? Tampangmu seperti baru memesan nisan."

Meski mengantisipasi satu pukulan lagi dari si Subedar, ternyata pria itu diam saja. Ia duduk di sebelah Kevin, merenung sambil memegangi botol kosong. Apa cemas karena permainan berakhir beberapa hari lagi? Semua yang ada di Manor memang sedang begitu tegang menghadapi tantangan hidup dan mati. Bahkan orang seramah Kurt pun tak bisa lagi tersenyum.

Selama ini Kevin selalu menganggap Naib yang paling siap; tidak pernah benar-benar gentar di depan Pemburu, bahkan caranya berlari cenderung nekad. Bukankah stereotip tentara Gurkha adalah berperang sampai mati? Tapi bodoh juga kalau Kevin mengira seorang manusia tak bisa kalut.

.

**108**

"Ayuso, kau pernah menyayangi seseorang?"

Pertanyaan itu begitu picisan hingga Kevin terbahak, lalu tersedak, dan selama beberapa detik terbatuk-batuk.

"Sayang? Kau _jatuh sayang,_ Subedar? Orang semacam kamu?" ledeknya. "Apa maksudnya Eli Clark?"

Hubungan antara sepasang Alpha-Omega itu memang sudah jadi rahasia bersama—Kevin takkan lupa musim kawin waktu itu, di mana ia nyaris terbunuh karena melontarkan komentar cabul. Sesuatu terkait pantat si Omega, kalau tak salah.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang itu dia."

"Owh, lucu. Kalau begitu siapa? Janda muda macam Nona Martha?"

Kevin mengeluarkan cerutunya, mengisap satu-satu. Naib pun ikut merokok lentingannya. Meski dari luar sikapnya acuh seperti biasa, tapi suara yang didengar Kevin terasa bingung. Nyaris seperti anak laki-laki yang menghadapi prospek asmara pertama. Tolong jangan bilang kalau Naib Subedar, Alpha usia tiga puluh lebih di sampingnya, belum pernah merasakan yang seperti itu?

Menatap Subedar, Kevin mengingat sebelum si Peramal datang—orang ini dulu kaku dan tak banyak bicara, seorang veteran dengan trauma tertulis besar-besar. Seakan di atasnya ada papan menyala-nyala, melarang untuk didekati. Hanya belakangan perilakunya lebih mencair, lebih manusiawi. Memang yang dibutuhkan orang macam Naib justru kasih sayang tanpa pamrih. Perhatian yang tulus menggebu-gebu. Hanya Eli Clark yang mampu memberikannya.

.

**109**

"Lebih baik kalau dia bersama yang lain, kan? Bukankah cin—_kasih sayang_ juga sama dengan merelakan? Lebih baik tidak bertemu lagi setelah ini, kan?"

… Hela napas. Ternyata benar—orang di sampingnya ini baru pertama.

"Subedar, kau merasa tak pantas bersamanya? Pasti, ya? Kau merasa tidak bisa bersaing dengan—siapa namanya—Nona Gertrude, tunangan Eli Clark? Kau merasa tidak bisa membuat Omega itu bahagia? Memang sih, kalau itu aku, jelas akan kupilih seorang gadis muda tak berbahaya."

"…"

"Tapi itu,"Kevin mendengus, "kalau_ aku_. Dan aku bukan Eli Clark."

Setelah meregangkan badan, Kevin berdiri, hendak pergi.

"Sama dengan merelakan?" ulang Kevin mencemooh. "Boleh-boleh saja berpikir begitu. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Eli padamu? Ah, keparat. Bukan itu—bagaimana dengan _perasaanmu_, Subedar? Apa yang kau mau? Siapapun berhak mencintai."

.

**110**

Permainan terakhir dilangsungkan serentak.

.

**111**

Dibandingkan komposisi timnya sendiri, Eli lebih memperhatikan tim lain. Dalam kertas pengumumab yang dibagikan saat makan pagi, tulisan _Naib Subedar_ tergabung dalam tim Servais. Sementara nama _Eli Clark _terpaut jauh, ada di bawah tim yang melawan Hastur (Eli tidak terkejut).

Servais, Norton, dan Kurt berada di bawah Subedar. Pemburu yang mereka lawan adalah si manusia kadal, Luchino. Kata Naib, dia yang meminta langsung pada si pemilik Manor.

.

**112**

Malam sebelum permainan terakhir, banyak yang tidak bisa tidur. Servais mondar-mandir di ruang tamu, sedangkan Norton mengembara di koridor. Eli keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebatang lilin, hanya untuk menemukan lebih banyak nyala lilin di luar. Dari jendela, Peramal itu melihat taman menyala-nyala; beberapa wanita, termasuk Fiona, terlibat pembicaraan hati ke hati. Di antara pepohonan, hanya bulan dan malam yang tahu rahasia mereka.

Setahun terasa begitu cepat. Dan besok semuanya mungkin berakhir, bagai mimpi yang disetop. Eli turun ke bawah, terhenti di depan pintu masuk. Ia pertama kali datang di waktu bersalju, kemerahan dan lugu. Lalu dari atas tangga, ada seseorang yang turun—

"Eli?"

Naib ada di atas tangga. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, ada jeda beberapa detik, masing-masing mengenang impresi pertama. Perasaan yang baru dan yang lama. Dulu Eli melihat Naib sebagai seorang asing, tidak tersenyum, dan kaku. Matanya jauh, bagai memisahkan diri dari sekitar. Tapi sekarang Naib berada di sana, seorang pria yang dikenal betul oleh Eli. Jiwa dan raganya menyadari Naib seutuhnya; dari balik penutup hitam, mata biru Eli bersinar terang.

.

**113**

Ruang makan sudah dihuni, sehingga Eli mengajaknya masuk ke kamar. Eli kurang peka mengapa Naib terlihat sungkan, dan barulah ketika ia membuka kamar—dan melihat ranjang terhampar, wajah Eli memerah. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, ini sebuah undangan.

"Anu, ini— ini bukan—saya tidak bermaksud—"

Untungnya, suasana dicairkan oleh Poppo yang menarik buntut baju Eli, mengajak pergi ke suatu tempat. Akhirnya keduanya pergi ke ruang tulis untuk mengobrol. Jauh lebih baik dan netral dibanding kamar beranjang.

Sisa malam itu mereka habiskan berdua. Topiknya seperti biasa, seputar tim yang itu melawan Pemburu yang ini, apakah yang satu punya kesempatan menang, dan sebagainya. Pada akhirnya pembicaraan sampai pada tim Eli dan prospeknya melawan Hastur.

Naib sudah tahu apa yang Hastur lakukan pada Eli—si Peramal sudah bercerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di basement itu. Naib jelas geram kala mengingatnya, hingga Eli refleks memeluk sambil mendengkur agar kegarangannya mereda.

Tubuh Eli yang alaminya sewangi bunga, bercampur dengan detak jantung berirama, membuat Naib nyaris lupa akan marahnya. Gawat, ia benar-benar _jatuh. _

"Maukah kau berjanji untuk berhati-hati? Aku ingin kau selamat, bukan hanya menang." Naib melepaskan pelukan. "Jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti berkorban demi kemaslahatan bersama."

"Saya akan berjanji kalau Naib juga_ berjanji_ menjaga diri."

Mereka saling mengucapkan janji, meski tak yakin untuk menjaganya.

.

**114**

Di medan permainan yang meniru suatu desa di tepi danau, Eli bersisian dengan Hastur di dekat kapal. Pemburu itu memang sukar ditebak; bahkan di babak akhir yang menentukan, beliau memilih untuk bersahabat. Ia hanya ingin berbicara pada satu orang—Eli, dan membiarkan tiga peserta lain berkeliaran sesukanya.

Meskipun Peramal itu masih tak nyaman, mengingat tentakel Hastur pernah memerkosanya, namun demi tiga orang lainnya—demi kemenangan bersama, ia teguhkan hati dan menemani sang Dewa. Samar-samar di belakang benaknya, ada Naib yang berteriak, '_kau sudah berjanji untuk hati-hati_!' –

…kalau si tentara tahu, jelas bakal murka pria itu. Untungnya, Pemburu tidak bersikap aneh.

Tampaknya Hastur hanya ingin berbicara dengan Eli untuk terakhir kali, terkait desa ini, latar terjadinya tragedy pembunuhan dan orang-orang mati. Eli mendengarkan, menduga-duga. Mungkin yang dimaksud Dewa itu tempat yang asli? Semua yang terhampar di sini cuma tiruan. Tapi bagi Hastur, kapal maupun rumah-rumah yang ada mungkin punya makna lebih dari yang dilihat Eli.

Hastur menunjuk ke ujung danau, jauh hingga ke ujung batas.

Angin danau bertiup. "Kau tahu apa yang ada di ujung danau arena ini?"

"Eh?"

"Arena permainan yang lain."

"Benarkah?"

Apa maksudnya? Eli tidak mengerti pemikiran dewa. Di balik penutup mata, manik kebiruannya meniti horizon.

"Semua tempat ini saling terhubung. Kau tidak tahu, Peramal? "

Selama ini, Eli tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir tentang batas-batas dalam Manor Oletus. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah tempat ini aneh, nyaris supernatural. Dunia kecil mengambang dalam dunia yang lebih besar. Namun medan permainan yang ia kira terpisah-pisah ternyata saling terhubung, terjahit seperti selimut perca.

"Kenapa anda memberitahu hal ini kepada saya?"

"Kalau kau mau, akan kuperintahkan angin danau untuk membawa harapanmu ke ujung sana."

Harapan? Ini pertama kalinya Pemburu itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat manis, sangat manusia. Mungkin ini cara beliau meminta maaf. Eli teringat perkataan Fiona, bahwa di antara semua, Hastur yang paling _mencintai_—paling melihatnya sebagai suatu pribadi, bukan satu dari sekumpulan.

…

Dan di ujung sana… angin yang berhembus ini akankah menyambung ke tempat lelaki itu? Mungkin yang ada di ujung sana adalah arena tempat pria itu mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Mengingat Naib, Eli punya firasat tak enak.

Sang Pemburu—Luchino— tak mungkin mau memberi senjatanya cuma-cuma. Padahal Kukri tersebut menyimpan makna penting bagi Naib. Ia khawatir, sangat khawatir, namun tak ada yang bisa diperbuat karena tekad Naib sudah bulat.

Eli tahu Naib punya pandangan yang sangat pribadi terkait Kukri. Ayahnya seorang Kami, dan jika tidak menjadi Gurkha, mungkin Naib sekarang sudah mengambil profesi yang sama.

Tanpa sadar, jari-jari Eli kembali tertekuk. Harapan inipun ia titipkan kepada angin.

.

**115**

Meski timnya yang paling pertama menyelesaikan permainan, namun Eli terakhir keluar dari gerbang; Hastur terus menahannya untuk berbicara.

Sebelum melangkah keluar, Hastur bertanya, "Apa kau membenciku, Eli Clark?"

Eli butuh waktu beberapa saat, tapi ia menjawab sesuatu. Hastur tampak puas dan mempersilahkannya pergi, mungkin masih lama sampai mereka bertemu lagi.

.

**116**

Beberapa tim sudah menyelesaikan permainan. Ada yang kalah ada yang menang; untungnya, nasib mereka semua ditentukan melalui jumlah kemenangan kumulatif, bukan individual.

Untuk saat ini, semua seri. Tinggal satu tim lagi, penentu dari sebagian besar peserta sudah kembali ke Manor, untuk merawat luka maupun menunggu.

Yang masih berada di situ hanya beberapa saja; salah satunya Martha, tegang menggigiti kuku.

"Kenapa begitu lama?" keluh Tracy. Beralasan, memang. Ini yang terlama.

Kuku-kuku Martha sudah habis tergigit. "Tentu saja lama. Ini yang terakhir. Pemburu terakhir tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja."

Semua menunggu dengan tegang, dan baru riuh bersukacita ketika pintu keluar perlahan terbuka; Servais dan Kurt keluar dari sana, berlari-lari. Mereka terluka parah—kaki Kurt pincang dan punggung Servais robek menyeramkan—tapi mereka berhasil.

.

**117**

Norton pun keluar pada akhirnya, tak utuh namun hidup. Semua menyambutnya dengan megah nan riang; keluarnya Norton adalah kabar baik. Berarti kemenangan semuanya sudah dipastikan.

Semua bersukaria, kecuali—

Norton melihat Eli yang memucat, masih menunggu sambil berdoa. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Norton menunjuk ke belakang menggunakan jempolnya. Naib memang ada di belakang, baru menyusul.

Kondisi Naib paling menyedihkan dengan sebelah mata tercabik dan satu tangan buntung, baju hijau pun sudah berubah warna. Tapi dia hidup, masih bernapas, dan dia _berhasil_—senyum puas menghiasi wajah Naib ketika ia memamerkan Kukri besar di tangannya.

Naib berhasil melakukan yang paling sulit, lebih sulit dari sekadar menang—ia berhasil merampas senjata Pemburu.

Hati Eli penuh melihat senyuman lebar Naib, murni dan bercahaya. Sangat penuh. Sehingga ia berlari melewati Norton dan menerjang Naib, bibir bertemu bibir untuk pertama kali. Ciuman pertama mereka, bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi. Air matanya berlinangan dari bawah penutup mata, menetes-netes ke dagu. Sesaat dunia mengelabu dengan lembut.

"Anda berhasil! Anda berhasil!" Si Peramal terus-menerus mengulang itu bagai mantera, sampai serak. "Saya tahu anda pasti baik-baik saja."

.

**118**

Naib yang sama sesak dengan emosi, balas menciumi Eli. Di bibir, pipi, leher dan jakun, semuanya. Dukha yang biasa membayanginya seakan terhempas begitu saja.

Ia sedikit teringat soal Ayuso, yang bertanya padanya di suatu senja, _'bagaimana dengan perasaanmu, Subedar? apa yang kau mau?"_

Kali ini Naib bisa mengatakan—bagaimana perasaannya? Apa yang dia mau? Ya, sekarang dia tahu. Pada akhirnya, _maya lagyo,_ cinta jatuh padanya.

.

.

.

.

**119**

Hari ini semua pulang bersamaan dengan salju pertama. Puas ataupun tidak, mendapat uang ataupun tidak, semua peserta punya masing-masing cerita.

Tapi, semua pulang. Di atas meja makan, setumpuk buku harian ditinggalkan para pemilik.

.

**120**

Sedikit sekali peserta yang masih berada di depan Manor; beberapa yang tertinggal mengucapkan selamat jalan, berjanji untuk bertemu lagi. Berterima kasih, bersyukur. Bersalaman. Menggeret koper dan menalikan barang-barang. Fiona memeluk Eli dan meminta agar suatu ketika, Eli mau mengunjunginya.

Eli yang tinggal paling lama. Sekarang hanya ada ia dan Aesop Carl, masih berkutat dengan peti mati bawaannya. Sedari tadi, Aesop termasuk yang paling apatis dengan suasana haru ini. Tapi Eli merasa Aesop pun sama bersyukur, hanya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Jaga dirimu, Tuan Carl. Semoga kita bertemu lagi!"

"Hmm."

Ia mengucapkan permisi dan mulai berjalan menenteng koper, Poppo terbang rendah di atas kepala. Jejak di salju ringan. Eli sedikit bersenandung, sebelum menoleh kala seseorang memanggilnya:

"Eli."

Naib meloncat turun dari pagar Oletus. Ia membawa ransel kulit tentara. Bahkan dengan mata yang tercabik satu dan tangan yang tadi baru selesai disambung, Naib terlihat seperti biasa, angkuh dan tak begitu peduli. Sedikit saja, Eli ingin sekokoh itu.

"Kau akan pergi ke tempat Gertrude?"

Eli mengangguk.

Pria Alpha itu menunjukkan hartanya—Kukri yang dirampas dari si Pemburu, bersih dan terbungkus koran.

"Akupun harus kembali."

"Kembali? Ah, soal itu…"

Bukankah lelaki itu pernah bercerita bahwa ia akan menguburkan sang Kukri di kampung halaman? Menyadari hal ini membuat Peramal itu merunduk. Naib akan pergi—berbeda dengan Eli, jangkarnya masih tertambat di suatu tempat. Naib akan pergi ke Nepal, suatu tempat yang jauh sekali, tak terbayangkan bagi Eli yang tak pernah melihat laut.

…

"…Jangan bersedih."

Langkah kaki Naib mendekat ke tubuh Eli tiba-tiba —sesaat, Eli mengira akan berciuman kembali. Poppo sama terkejutnya dengan si pemilik dan terbang ke langit, bulunya rontok berjatuhan seperti salju.

Tapi tidak, Naib hanya memeluknya, ternyata. Dekapan yang sangat kuat, membuat seluruh tubuh Eli bergemeretak. Di setiap tempat yang saling tersentuh terasa hangat, membakar. Pinggang Eli yang kurus terasa begitu rapuh dalam cengkraman Naib.

Sedetik, sepuluh detik sudah mereka berpelukan, dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan berakhir. Mungkinkah pria ini akan bersikap nakal dan menggondolnya pergi sekarang juga? Membawanya menerobos salju dan menyebrangi laut.

Tapi tidak; ia melepaskan Eli lagi, lalu menyebut nama sebuah kota pelabuhan.

"Aku akan tinggal di situ."

Eli mengerjapkan mata.

"Selama setengah tahun, aku butuh memulihkan diri. Mengembalikan ritme yang kacau, juga rehabilitasi. " Naib menyimpan kembali Kukri berbungkus koran itu ke dalam tas. "Barulah setelah itu aku pulang ke Nepal. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus pulang kampung dan menyelesaikan urusan."

"…"

"… Tapi sebelum kapal berlayar—Naib Subedar akan selalu, selalu berada di kota itu." Tangan Naib meraih sebuah bulu burung mungil di rambut Eli, lalu menciumnya lembut. "Apapun yang kau inginkan, Eli, apapun keputusanmu nanti, akan kuterima."

Apakah tindakan Naib tepat? Apakah memberitahu alamat pada Eli, memberinya kesempatan untuk menyambung hubungan, adalah sebuah perihal cermat? Bukankah lebih baik jika ini berakhir, berpisah tanpa janji semu untuk bertemu. Tapi sang Alpha melihat si Omega berkedip-kedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Rona merah tipis di kedua pipi Eli. Eli yang terlalu banyak berdoa, emosional dan tanpa muslihat. Eli yang ternyata cengeng. Eli yang selalu memberi, memberi terlalu banyak, berlimpahan dan tidak bisa dibalas Naib, Eli yang ingin ia lindungi.

Di dalam hatinya Naib mengulang, dengan kata-kata bersinar terang, ya _aku cinta_. Kemanapun Eli pergi—baik itu bersama gadisnya ataupun malah _dirinya,_ Naib akan menerimanya, asalkan Eli bahagia.

…

Mereka berjabat tangan sebagai rekan. Ketika selesai menjabat, di telapak tangan Eli ada bulu burung kecil yang tadi dikecup pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di persimpangan itu Aesop Carl melihatnya, meski sekilas. Dua tubuh yang berpelukan, lalu terbebas. Dua tangan yang saling mengait, lantas terlepas. Naib membawa ransel kulitnya sementara Eli tetap dengan koper bututnya.

Aesop terdiam beberapa saat, memandang figur-figur mengecil di kedua ujung jalan. Lalu Aesop pun ikut berbalik pulang, tak menganggapnya penting.

**END**

* * *

**End note:** Adegan Naib dan Eli di tangga terinspirasi dari Heart of Thomas. Stairs are really romantic indeed, begitu pula Heart of Thomas. Sebenarnya ingin bagian 'mekanisme' gamenya lebih detail lagi, tapi saya k̶e̶c̶a̶p̶e̶k̶a̶n mikir ini keknya cukup.


End file.
